Twins
by Starri Night
Summary: The war is over, loved ones were lost and enemies were defeated. Is it possible for Harry and his friends to have a normal 7th year? Or will 2 new students change everything they know? The rating is for language and later content, no lemon planned .
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story was started before Deathly Hallows came out. It is set in Harry's 7th year, assuming that the war ended over the summer. Please leave me some comments, I actually have about 20 chapters of this story written but sometimes suggestions make me go through and tweak things.

--

Everyone in the Great Hall looked as Headmistress McGonagall stood and said "Students please welcome 2 new students to the 7th year class, from the Salem Academy in the States."

All faces turned as both doors opened to reveal 2 girls, one blonde and the other with dark brown hair, walking down the hall. They each wore simple black button up shirts with a black and white plaid skirts under black cloaks, basic uniforms.

"What's so significant about this Salem Academy?" Harry asked Hermione, who looked to be in awe of the two Americans.

The girls split, the brunette went to the right, the blonde to the left, and instead of walking down the main path in the middle of the Great Hall, and they went between the middle tables and the end tables.

Everyone jumped as thunder cracked on the blonde's side, where dark storm clouds appeared on the enchanted ceiling but, for some reason, the clouds abruptly ended at the center. The other side it was a clear night sky with a crescent moon; stars had moved to make one large pentagram star in the curve of the crescent.

When they both reached the head table, a lightning bolt streaked down to the blonde and hit her cloak just below her right shoulder, creating a storm cloud with a lightning bolt in silver thread. In exactly the same place a moon beam hit the brunette's cloak, forming the symbol that had been in the sky, a crescent moon with a pentagram star in the center. Then the clouds abruptly dissipated and the sky returned to normal.

The brunette girl with the crescent moon and a pentagram star spoke up, "Hello, I am Starri Night and this is my twin Storm..."

Her twin interrupted her, "I can introduce myself, I'm not 3." Starri rolled her eyes and moved a hand as if presenting her sister to the room. "As my sister was saying I am Stormi Night and I am the younger of us. We are identical twins although we might not look like it right now."

"You see my sister and I were born identical twins but we are metamorphmagi so…" Starri began as her hair lengthened and turned black.

"We can change our appearance at will," Stormi finished with a smirk.

"Thank you ladies, now I know some of you would like to know more about Salem Academy," McGonagall said, "and these two have agreed to answer some questions." Hands shot up in the air as the headmistress spoke. "Yes Miss. Granger," McGonagall pointed to Hermione.

"I have come across Salem Academy in some of the books, and it hasn't said much, except that they move much quicker then Hogwarts, so I was wondering if you could explain in a bit more detail?"

"Well Salem Academy has only 4 years so we learn things in roughly half the time that you do here," Starri leaned her arms back on the teachers' table as she spoke. "We also start school at 13 instead of 11 and graduate at 16."

"We take our O.W.L.s in out second year and are placed in classes according to how quickly we are learning," Stormi continued.

"We have 4 houses, like your Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, but we use elementals to name ours," Starri said, pointing her wand at the house tables as she named them.

"The way you are sorted into Fire, Water, Earth, or Air is by holding a crystal ball. Whichever color dominates the ball, red for Fire, blue for Water, green for Earth, and white for Air, tells you what house you are in," Stormi finished cheerfully.

"Well at least whichever is most prominent; many people have traits of more than one." Starri corrected her sister.

Stormi rolled her eyes, "We have the same classes and we play Quidditch, both of us are chasers." She finished just in time for her stomach to emit a large growl.

"Well then," McGonagall smiled, "girls if you would sit one at a time please; once you're sorted you can eat." As the Sorting Hat was placed on Starri's head it came to life and began the ritual that every student in the hall was familiar with.

Starri closed her eyes, her parents had both gone to Hogwarts and had told her the basics of what to expect. The voice was clear in her ears, "Smart little thing you are, it isn't often that I get to meet an older student. Hmm very interesting, you put on a good front child but you hold secrets. Yes, you hide your talents from everyone, even from your own sister with whom you share a mental bond. Where to put you? You are a difficult one, Slytherin or Gryffindor? Plenty of courage and smarts, the core of any true Gryffindor, but you hold a great deal of cunning and secrecy."

_Excuse me sir, _Starri thought to the voice, _but thanks to my… talents as you call them, I have problems with dungeons. Too many painful memories._

"Well then we have our answer," it whispered. The hat then shouted loudly, "GRYFFINDOR."

Stormi took her sister's place on the stool. The hat lowered over her ears and the voice spoke. "Ah similar your sister, but then you are more shadowed. You also keep your secrets well, no one would know unless they were truly in your head. Nothing can be held back from me. You are slightly more suited for Slytherin but then again, you have plans for those in Gryffindor. This decision was made long before I came into your mind." The hat opened the fold that was its mouth, "GRYFFINDOR."

Both girls walked over to the Gryffindor table. Most of the students just stared up at them as they walked past but Harry nudged Ron over to make room. As the girls sat Harry met Stormi's eyes, that had been crimson colored when she had been looking for a seat, were now a dark sapphire blue.

Starri had managed to catch the eye of another, across the Great Hall. Draco Malfoy's eyes had not left her since she walked in. He watched as she sat with her sister next to Harry Potter.

"Hi," Starri said as she reached over to shake Harry's hand.

"Hello I'm Harry Potter and these are my friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," he said pointing to each of them.

"Ah so this is the famous Harry Potter," said Stormi. Harry's forehead furrowed. "Don't worry; we don't plan on dissecting you. You don't need to look so upset just because we know who you are."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. Stormi looked at her sister and whispered, "That boy over there with the blonde hair at the Slytherin table has been watching you since you walked in."

Starri looked over her shoulder to lock eyes with Malfoy, who only held her gaze for a moment before looking away.

"Who is that?" Starri asked Hermione who was sitting across from her.

"Draco Malfoy, one of the most confusing people on this earth," Hermione growled.

"Why?" Stormi and Starri asked at the same time.

"Well, up until last year he was just a foul little git who hated everyone but, then he was supposed to kill our old headmaster and he didn't do it. Then he sort of helped us in our last battle with Vold… with you-know-who over the summer. We still aren't friends but we don't fight anymore either." Hermione said as she shook her head.

"So what brings you two to Hogwarts after graduating from a place like Salem Academy?" Ron asked, quickly turning the subject away from the War.

"Well we were chosen to study for our B.A.T. here because we plan on being Aurrors" Stormi yawned.

"Yes we want to be plenty ready for the test so the Ministry suggested we come here," Starri added. "I think I'm going to fall asleep right here."

"After being awake for over 20 hours, and most of it on a damn plane, I think we have a right to be tired," Stormi said through another yawn.

The feast began and the conversations blossomed around them until the twins were almost ready to use their food for pillows. At that point Harry, Ron, and Hermione dragged them up to the common room where Stormi and Starri went straight to bed.

Later that night the three friends sat near the large fireplace in the nearly empty common room. "So what do you think of them" Ron asked, nodding towards the girls dormitory.

"They seem quite nice. I think they will make great study partners," beamed Hermione, "especially for Harry, since he _was_ staring at Stormi the whole time."

Harry looked up from the fire and glared at Hermione "I was not staring at her the entire time Hermione; I just noticed her eyes change color that's all." Harry stood and stretched, "I'm going to bed see you two in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Starri woke up just as the horizon turned pink. She got ready quietly so she wouldn't disturb the other girls, all of whom were still asleep. When she was done she picked up her quill and parchment and scribbled a note to leave by Stormi's bed:

_Sis I woke up early and I'm going to find some breakfast I'll see all of you down in the Great Hall, I'm sure I can find it. _

_Starri _

She struck out to find the Great Hall. She figured that she could find her way back down from the Gryffindor tower by memory of the night before. Soon, though, Starri was wandering around corridors hopelessly lost.

"Just wonderful," she grumbled to no one, "my first day and I can't even make it to breakfast without getting lost."

Starri went down every set of stairs, knowing at the very least that the Great Hall was on the first floor. Several flights later she found herself in a dank place with dim lighting. "Wonderful I've gotten myself lost in the damn _dungeon!_" She snarled out loud, though there was no one around to hear.

Starri wandered around and tried to ignore the revulsion she felt. She told herself it was simply the noises that were bothering her, that she was being paranoid, but the truth gnawed at her.

She had not been alone in a place so full of death in a long time. It didn't matter that the pain and death that had occurred here were centuries past, spirits and memories still clung to the walls. She could hear echoing screams of pain and could smell the rotting flesh.

'_Stop overreacting,' _the logical part of her brain argued, _'you haven't been possessed in years!' _It didn't help. Just because she couldn't see the cause of her fear didn't mean they weren't all around her, waiting for a moment of weakness. Starri let herself run; hopefully she would find a staircase. She knew her control was slipping and she had to find away back to the higher floors.

She threw herself around a corner and ran into someone. She looked up into Draco Malfoy's icy eyes, and quickly realized that she had almost knocked him over.

"Sorry…" She whispered breathlessly.

"How did you get all the way down here? Isn't the Gryffindor place on the 7th floor?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes, well, you see I got lost. Then I felt like something was watching me. I think I tried to run …" Malfoy looked down at her and noticed that there were glimmering tears in her dark blue eyes, but weren't her eyes green last night?

"Here, follow me and I'll take you to the Great Hall," he said, taking her arm.

"Thank you. I feel so stupid, I got lost on my first day coming down for breakfast," Starri said as she tried to wipe her tears with out him noticing. Then she felt something slip into her hand, she looked down to see a black handkerchief with the initials "_DLM_" embroidered in silver letters. _I wonder what his middle name is, _she thought.

"Go ahead, you need it, I don't," he said with a hint of a smile. They turned the corner to see a young woman standing against the wall. "Pansy would you stop following me around!" Malfoy snapped as they walked by. Starri looked back to see the girl, Pansy, glaring at their backs.

~~*~~

Stormi was beginning to worry about her sister. Stormi had come down with Harry, Hermione, and Ron expecting to see her sister, when Starri didn't show up for 15 minutes Stormi tried using their bond.

"_Where are you sis?_" she asked. She didn't reply, instead Stormi started getting visions in her head of a dark place and started to feel her sisters fear. A jolt, then fear was replaced with shock and relief.

Stormi shook her head, just like Starri to get lost in the dungeon. Oh well, she found someone to lead her out.

A few minutes later someone tapped on her shoulder and she herd Ron say, "Is that _Starri_ with _Malfoy_?" Stormi looked; sure enough her sister was standing in the doorway watching Malfoy point out where the rest of them were sitting.

"Yes that would be the dumb-ass her self," Stormi said as they all watched Malfoy and Starri walk toward them.

As Starri sat down Malfoy put his hand on her shoulder and said, "See you later." His hand lingered for another moment before he walked away.

"Sorry for being late…" Starri started, seeming flustered but was interrupted by Stormi.

"She got lost in the dungeon."

"How did you know that?" Harry asked looking at Stormi. The twins looked at him with confusion.

"We're twins," they said together, as if that was the explanation for everything.

"It's a connection twins tend to have; it's a mind thing where they can talk to each other." Ron said, "Fred and George do the same thing."

They finished breakfast and headed off to Divination, the class they all knew they could sleep through. Stormi and Starri had heard about Professor Trelawney, who had only gotten odder through the years, and planed on having an interesting first day with the strange teacher.

As they walked in Starri's hair turned blonde with blue streaks and her eyes turned blue to match Stormi.

Harry whispered to Starri, "How did you do that?"

"Remember when we said we were metamorphmagi?" She replied, also in a whisper.

"Ah I see, what do you two have in store for our poor professor today?" he asked.

"Watch and see," she answered with a smirk.

They all came in to see the room different than past years, two people to a table rather than three. Ron and Hermione then Harry and Stormi sat at tables across from each other. Starri sat alone on the opposite side of the room and laid her head in her arms on the table, she was tired from waking up too early and getting lost. She was surprised when she heard someone sit in the seat across from her. She looked up once again to see the blue eyes of Draco Malfoy. She also noticed a girl in Slytherin robes giving her a glare of jealousy and hatred as she sat at the next table.

"Hello again," Starri grinned sleepily, "is it just me, or have a seen a lot of you lately?"

Malfoy gave the smallest hint of a smile and said, "Don't worry I'm not following you I just won't be able to stand sitting with Pansy again." He looked over at the girl who had been glaring at Starri, who looked back at him hopefully. "She has been all over me since 1st year, it's getting rather agitating," he said. Starri laughed as Pansy turned bright red (she had been eves dropping). The entire class turned to see what anyone sitting with Malfoy could possibly be laughing at.

"What things lie unseen?" Professor Trelawney exclaimed as she sauntered into the room, smelling heavily of sherry. She looked around at the many faces in her class not quite noticing that there were two new identical ones. "Today we will be practicing the art of dream telling!" The Professor began, "Everyone turn to your partner and those of you on the left tell your dreams while your partner tells you what they mean."

Stormi turned to Harry, "My dream last night was of a Quidditch game. My sister and I had new brooms and our team won," she said simply.

"Well since you won, I believe you will most likely be making the Quidditch team this year," Harry told her with a laugh.

"Good because we plan on trying out," Stormi told him looking at her sister.

Starri was busy telling Draco the 'dream' she was making up. "I was in a field with a stream running through it and, I think it was the middle of the night because I could see a full moon that turned stream silver. My sister was there but we were unicorns. I was black with a blood red horn…" she stopped as Professor Trelawney walked by and gasped.

"My dear your dream shows a dark fate for you and your sister, you will not live through this year! The stream running through the field you speak of shows your life being cut short. By the way my dear I can't seem to recall your name."

Starri smirked; she had heard of the teachers antics but didn't expect them to be this amusing. "The reason you don't recall my name Professor is because I'm new to Hogwarts this year, my name is Starri."

"Wait you said you have a sister where is she dear? I hate not knowing one student but two is just terrible!" The Professor looked at her waiting for a reply.

_Now the fun starts! _Starri thought to her sister.

_Finally I thought we would never get to it, _Stormi thought back. Starri pointed to her sister who now had pink hair, bright green eyes and fuller lips.

As the Professor realized who she was pointing at and said, "But you two don't look a thing alike! She has pink hair and yours is a blond…" She gasped as she turned back to see Starri, now looking just like her twin. Malfoy's jaw had dropped when he saw her change, the rest of the class looked at her not believing their eyes. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all fighting laughter.

"No Professor, my hair is pink and has been for a while; I dyed it over the summer." Starri said in pretend shock, playing with her hair. The class room erupted with laughter as Stormi's hair changed to a deep brown right before Professor Trelawney turned back to her. As soon as Trelawney turned to Stormi, Starri's hair changed to floor length copper. The confused Professor began to get hysterical turning back and forth from one girl to the other in shock each time she saw a different hair color on a girl. "To the Headmistress both of you," Trelawney wailed as she closed her eyes and shook her head.

The girls jumped up, startled by the sudden burst from the Professor. "Good going," Harry snickered to Stormi.

"We were just having a bit of fun!" She pouted back.

The two girls got up and made there way for the door, shifting their hair color to look the identical again and the class erupted into fits of laughter. The 2 teenagers walked out the door and started toward the headmistress's office.

After about ten minutes of walking around Stormi stopped and asked her sister irritably, "Do you even know where you're going?"

"Stormi does it feel like we're moving to you?" Starri said with a worried voice.

"Yes, Starri it does sort of feel like tha….. The stairs are moving, look."

"Great!" Her sister said, "We get sent to the head mistress's office and we get lost, you think someone would've given us a map or something."

The twins started wandering down the corridors, and happened by Sir Nicholas, "Hello there, where might you two be heading in such a leisurely fashion?"

"We got sent to the Headmistress and the stairs began moving," Starri began.

"We're lost," Stormi cut her sister off bluntly.

"Well," Sir Nicholas said, "you were heading in the right direction. Just keep going down this corridor and then take a left at the first turn you see and you should come across a Gargoyle. Stand in front of it, say Bon Bon then step on the stairs, they'll take you right up to the door."

"Thanks," the twins said in unison.

They reached the gargoyle Starri said, "Bon Bon." The girls jumped back as the gargoyle shifted and stairs began to ascend from the floor. They stepped onto the moving stairs and a short hallway came to view.

As the girls walked toward the door at the end of the hall they noticed portraits along the walls. Some were empty but most of them held older witches or wizards. When they reached the large wooden door there was one wizard that seemed to stick out. He had long silver-gray hair and a long silver beard with deep blue robes. A blue hat sat on his head that matched his robes and his half-moon glasses sat on the tip of his nose.

They were about to knock on the door when the wizened man began to talk to them. The twin girls spun around and looked at him. "Hello, I was expecting to see you two soon," the un-named wizard said.

"Who are you, how do you know us?" Stormi demanded.

"Oh," the wizard chuckled, "let me introduce myself. I am Albus Dumbledore the former headmaster here at Hogwarts. I assume that you are the young twins from Salem Academy. I have heard about you two and your abilities; I also remember your father's appetite for trouble. I had a feeling that you might take after him."

"It seems you were right, but if you will excuse us we have to talk to Headmistress McGonagall," Starri said politely as the door opened to reveal McGonagall looking at them.

"Well if you two will just take a seat."

"Yes Headmistress," the twins said with guilty faces.

"Now will one of you explain what happened with Sybill, she is convinced you two made her see things that were not there?" Their Headmistress said to them sternly.

"Well, you see Professor, Stormi and I just wanted to have a little fun," Starri spoke up quietly.

"We just thought it would be a good laugh to change our hair every time she turned around to look at us," Stormi continued with a solemn face.

"We're very sorry if we caused such a problem. We promise to apologize and explain to Professor Trelawney," Starri finished.

"Professor?" Stormi asked the older woman, "how do we get to potions on our own if we keep getting lost, is there a map of the school?"

"No there is not a map but I will take you down to class. I believe you have students in your classes that can help you."


	3. Chapter 3

The Headmistress brought the girls to a door in the dungeon, "Now this is your potions class. Your fellow students are not quite here yet so I trust you will behave until they get here."

"Yes Headmistress," the twins said together. The girls waited out until they saw the other students coming around the corner before they walked into the room, taking seats in the front row.

The twins had changed their appearances once again. Stormi was now sported black hair and purple eyes, while Starri now had strawberry blonde hair with light blue eyes. They all turned when they heard the door open to reveal a youthful man with light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hello class I'm Professor Sladen your new potions master," he made his quick introduction. "Now today we will be brewing Felix Felicis, which, as you should all already know, allows the drinker to be extremely lucky for a period of time. Mr. Malfoy what are we brewing today, you seem to be concentrating more on this young lady's hair than on what I am saying." He said pointing to Starri who blushed.

"Uh," Malfoy said, unable to remember.

"I thought so, 5 points from Slytherin for day-dreaming in class. This will need to stew for quite a while but you can find the ingredients and instructions in your books. You may begin!" As the rest of the class went for their books, the twins got up and got ingredients.

"Girls aren't you going to look the ingredients up first?" Professor Sladen asked.

"No we brewed this in… was it fourth year sis?" Stormi said.

"Yes and we know what we need." Starri answered heading back to the table with her ingredients. The twins each brewed up their own batch within the first 20 minutes and raised their hands for the Professor.

"Marvelous! Absolutely wonderful girls now go around and help those who need it and place your cauldrons by my desk so it can set up for a month." He said as he walked around the room. Hermione instantly asked for Starri's help and Stormi checked in on Harry and Ron before wandering around the room helping others.

Stormi walked up to a Slytherin girl who seemed to having a fair bit of trouble. "All you need to do is put the wings in, then add the rest in another minute and you should have it," she said.

The girl glared at her and snapped, "I can make this without your help; you stuck up know it all."

Stormi's eyes turned bright red as she glared back, "Well fine then don't let me help you stupid prat!"

Starri quickly grabbed her sister and dragged her out into the hall. "Take it easy sis that girl is just upset that someone can get the potion before her." She growled, "You got in enough trouble in Salem for your temper tantrums."

"Well she doesn't have to call me a stuck up know it all! And I am not having a tantrum!" Stormi fumed while pacing back and forth on the stone floor. Starri caught her sister's bare right wrist, holding her still with her vice-like grip.

"You might not care what they think but I do," she hissed. "If you won't keep yourself in check, I will do it for you." Stormi tried to pull her wrist away as she felt her sister dragging at her emotions.

Starri had always been sensitive to the emotions around her but only Stormi knew that her sister was capable of drawing the emotions of others into her own body. Most people thought that Starri's touch was soothing but Stormi continued to fight as her anger drained.

Starri left her sister with a faint flicker where her blaze of irritation had been. "Now control yourself."

Stormi jerked away as soon as Starri's grip loosened. She glared at her slightly older sister, rubbing the skin on her arm where it still tingled. Starri quickly composed herself, putting a flirtatious smirk on her lips though her mind was focused on neutralizing the anger she now held. They walked in to find Harry, Hermione, and Ron finished and the 5 left for their break period.

The girls were then educated on how the stairs liked to move, "Well it's about time seeing as they moved under us this morning," Stormi exclaimed.

"Sorry but we didn't know that you were going to go anywhere without us, and if you hadn't pulled that prank in Trelawney's class, we would have been right," Harry replied. The five friends relaxed and chatted over the break.

They headed off to their next class, Herboligy, where Professor Sprout introduced herself and had the class give introductions, even though Starri and Stormi were the only ones who didn't know everyone. When they left the girls let out a sigh of relief.

"No plants yet," Starri said.

"Yes but you know there'll be some tomorrow," Stormi rolled her eyes.

They all walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts wondering who the new teacher was to the supposedly cursed post. As the door to the classroom from the office opened, everyone turned their heads. Nymphadora 'Tonks' Lupin walked down the stairs and the five gasped.

"Tonks you're teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year?" Hermione twittered happily.

"Yes and before you ask Remus is doing quite well." She replied, a wide grin on her face. "Today we will be dueling to show me how much you already know."

She paired the class off, putting Stormi and Starri together. "Now do not cast spells that would mentally or physically harm your opponent more than a bruise or a scratch, we want no trips to the Hospital wing," Tonks instructed, "Begin!"

As the rest of the class began Stormi thought to Starri _She must not have recognized us yet._

Her twin thought back,_ Why don't we give her a reason to then!_

They started with casting basic spells always warning each other on what was coming, then moved up to more complex spells until Tonks looked over. "I only know of three girls in this school that can cast spells like that at this age and one of them is standing next to me," She said pointing at Hermione who blushed scarlet. "The other two are the twin daughters of my best friends whom, I believe transferred to Hogwarts this year. Stormi and Starri come and greet me like you should."

"Aunt Tonks it took you long enough" the twins said together as she walked down toward them.

"So that's how you looked so familiar, you're both related to Tonks." Harry said.

"Well not really, we just call her aunt because our dad is a metamorphmagi like her." Stormi clarified.

"She's also one of our parents' best friends," Starri added.

The twins got up and changed to violet hair with black tips and brown eyes to match their parents' child-hood friend.

"Girls it's great to see you, but let's talk in my office," Tonks whispered hugging them. Turning to the rest of the class she announced, "Alright everyone, that was very good. Now I'm going to let you mingle the rest of class but don't get used to it! Tomorrow the real work begins!"

The twins followed her into the office and Tonks closed the door. "I see you've met Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and I heard that you're both in Gryffindor. Wonderful, and how has your first day been?"

"Great, we like all our classes so far," Starri said without much enthusiasm.

"Starri has a boy after her already," Stormi giggled at her sister.

"I don't think he's 'after me' Stormi he's just being nice," Starri replied glaring at her twin.

"Well interested or not you are going to tell me his name" Tonks pestered as any school girl would.

"That Malfoy guy… what was his first name again?" Stormi looked at her sister for an answer.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy, Hermione says that he is a bit odd but I think he's quite a gentleman," Starri huffed with a defiant flip of her hair.

Tonks looked worried, "His story is a strange one, but let's get back to class."

"Ok aunt Tonks," the girls said in unison.

"Oh Tonks," Stormi said, "can we talk to you over dinner? We can meet you in here if you want us to."

"Certainly, I'll just have the house elves bring us up something," Tonks told them thoughtfully.

Stormi was the first out of the door, where she saw a bright silver light heading towards her, screaming as the curse hit her. She fell to the floor, unconscious and bleeding from several gashes that had appeared with the curse. Her hair turned light brown just as her sister and their teacher came running out of the office to see a very shocked looking class and an unconscious, bleeding Stormi on the ground.

"What in the world happened here?" Tonks yelled in a worried tone.

Harry spoke up, "Stormi walked out of your office and someone shot a curse at her. I didn't hear what it was, I just saw the silver beam fly towards her and she screamed then blacked out."

"I know what happened," Starri snarled, glaring at the black haired Slytherin who was gaping at her.

"How?" Tonks asked looking slightly surprised.

"Well I can just say two words. Pansy Parkinson," she spat as her eyes blackened and her hair turned black with red streaks throughout. "You see Tonks, earlier Pansy was extremely angry at me because Draco had helped me when I got lost, I assume she thought Stormi was me since we chose to be identical. We need to get her to the Hospital wing and figure out what hit her." Starri finished looking quite worried for her sister but angry enough to throw a punch at Pansy, if only she were in reach. She called Harry to help here take her to the hospital wing.

Harry glanced at Stormi again, recognition widening his eyes. "I've seen the curse before! I accidentally used it on Draco when we thought he was working for Voldemort. It's Sectumsempra, we need to hurry and get her help." Starri levitated her sister as Harry followed her at a run out of the class room.

Tonks called Pansy to the front of the room, "Pansy, why would you curse another student, and why would you do it in class? I could get you expelled for that but, since I am feeling generous today, you have detention at 9:00 PM every night for the rest of the term. You are no longer permitted go on any of the Hogsmeade trips either. Instead you will be reporting to Mr. Filch, and you will need to report to McGonagall's office immediately."

Mean while Harry and Starri were carrying Stormi to the Hospital Wing.

Starri realized that this was probably the only time she would be alone with Harry without her sister listening in. Though she was worried, her curiosity got the better of her, "Do you like her? I mean you never take you eyes off of her."

Harry stopped, looking at Starri in astonishment. "Yes, I feel drawn to her," Harry replied, and then he shook his head. "But this isn't the time." He picked up their quick pace again.

They walked into the Hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was working on a first year's broken arm but when she noticed Stormi's condition she quickly levitated her to a bed and began to question Harry and Starri. "What happened to her?" Madam Pomfrey asked sharply as she began to heal the many slices into Stormi's skin.

Starri began; "She was hit by a curse from Pansy Parkinson" Harry took over the conversation when he noticed the worry on Starri's face for her sister, who was very pale.

Harry continued, "I believe the curse was Sectumsempra."

"First day and students are already fighting, this year is going to be busy," Pomfrey mumbled quietly. "Alright first off Harry, I'm going to need a blood-replenishing potion. Go ask Professor Sladen to bring me several while I heal these gashes." Madam Pomfrey ordered him. Harry took off running out of the Hospital wing as Madam Pomfrey became very busy healing the gashes on Stormi's body.

Starri was pacing when Harry came running back through the doors looking a little out of breath. He pulled several vials of baby blue colored potion out of his pocket and handed them to Madam Pomfrey. He then walked over to Starri, forcing her to stop.

"You're going to wear a track in the floor," he joked gently. Starri walked over to where her sister was laying and grabbed her hand, thinking and hoping her sister could hear. _Storm, I'm sorry I got you in this. Damn it being twins has its disadvantages!_

Then Madam Pomfrey walked over, tilted Stormi's head back, and poured the contents of one vial down her throat before ending the light sleeping spell she had placed on the girl while she worked. The medi-witch proceeded to check on her other patients.

Stormi's eyes began to flutter open. "No it doesn't it only has advantages," Stormi laughed quietly. "Now I have an excuse to pound this Pansy into a pulp."

Madam Pomfrey hustled back over to them to give Stormi an energy potion and released her. The three left and walked back to the Gryffindor tower where they whispered the password "butter beer." The portrait swung open to let them in and as they walked through the doorway they saw Hermione and Ron curled together on the couch.

Harry whispered to them, "Be quiet and get down low!" They did what he demanded and began to crawl over to the couch. As they got behind it Harry said as quietly as he could, "On the count of three jump up and yell surprise." He slowly put up three fingers before all three of them jumped up and yelled, "Surprise!"

Hermione and Ron fell off the couch into a heap on the rug.

"Harry!" Hermione tried to reprimand, "You two shouldn't encourage him!"

"Well you two shouldn't have been such an obvious snuggling target!" Harry gasped through his laughter.

"Let's go eat I'm starving," Ron said trying to change the subject as his entire face turned bright red.

"Are you ever not hungry?" Harry asked.

"I'm a growing boy I need to eat!" Ron declared to everyone's laughter. The five of them were headed toward the Great Hall when the twins remembered that they had promised their aunt that they would eat dinner with her in her office.

"Alright we'll see you later," the trio said.

The twins ran off to the 3rd floor corridor, just in time to see Tonks walking back into the DADA room. Starri yelled out, "Tonks wait up!" Tonks spun around to see her 'nieces' running towards her. The three of them filed into the room as a house elf, who introduced himself as Dobby, came in with a bright smile to take their orders and in minutes was back with three trays of food, one with a huge salad and chicken, one with mashed potatoes, corn, and Rolls, and the last tray with 3 mugs of Butterbeer.

Stormi handed the elf one Galleon, and he jumped up in joy, saying, "Thank you, Dobby will not know how to re-pay you."

"There is no need to re-pay me," she laughed. Then Dobby left with a snap of his fingers. The 3 women sat down and began to eat.

"How are your parents?" Tonks asked after a few moments of silence.

"You know mum and dad," Stormi waved her hand in the air.

"Always finding something interesting to do, with or without us," Starri added with a laugh.

"Dad is still as crazy as ever and mum is there to rein him in."

"Daze always was a bit of a crack-knob, but he was nothing compared to what James and Sirius used to come up with." Tonks sighed, remembering her school days when she was the youngest of her friends. They continued to talk and laugh long after their food was gone. Finally Tonks bid the girls good night, declaring that she _did _have a job to do.

When the twins arrived, everyone was already in the common room for the night. At first the room was full of people excited to tell their friends about their first day, but slowly the number dwindled as people headed up to bed.

"Well I'm exhausted; I think I'll turn in," Hermione stifled a yawn around midnight.

"I'm with you," Starri stood and stretched.

"Me too," Stormi followed. The girls left the boys to talk as they climbed the stairs to bed.

"So, you fancy Stormi then?" Ron asked Harry as soon as they were out of sight.

"Well 'fancy' is not the word I would choose but, yes she is an interesting girl." Harry said, shoving his best friend, "and is it that bloody obvious?"

"Yes it is, now I'm off to bed," Ron stood and took the stairs. Harry spent a few more minutes in front of the fire, lost in his thoughts before following Ron up to the boys' dormitory.

--

A/N: So please leave reviews! I'll even take that you don't like it, anything will do!!


	4. Chapter 4

The girls woke up to find Harry waiting for them. "Ron is still sleeping," he told them.

"Hmm let him sleep and be late or wake him up and drag him with us?" Stormi asked.

"I'll get him," Hermione started up the stairs.

Harry gave the girls a tired smile, "They'll be waking the entire house in a minute." As he finished they heard a muffled yells coming from the boys' dormitory.

"I'll be down in a bloody minute Hermione!" A bare-chested Ron yelled while shoving her out the door.

Hermione walked down the stairs with a triumphant grin on her face, "Well that was easy enough."

"Hey Weasley, keep your girlfriend out of here!" They heard as the door opened to reveal Ron buttoning up his shirt.

"Shove off Dean" he yelled as he closed the door. "Next time just yell from the door" he hissed at Hermione.

"Well if you would get up on time I wouldn't have to yell at all."

"I'm starving," Starri quickly changed the subject, "When do we eat?"

Seven flights of stairs later, they heard yelling around the corner. They looked around and saw Pansy and Malfoy arguing. "Why are you so upset Draco? She is a Gryffindor! I got the wrong one anyway, I was after the bitch who seems to fancy you!" Pansy growled at the taller boy.

"Whether she likes me or not is none of your concern! Keep your nose out of other peoples' business and leave me the hell alone!" He replied storming toward the Great Hall.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and the twins sat down at Gryffindor table. "So, Malfoy is upset because Pansy attacked Stormi?" Ron asked.

"I guess so," Harry said, "I would think _he_ planed it but apparently not."

"Well he never liked Pansy," Hermione said thoughtfully, "maybe her doing that without his approval was the last straw."

"Ha, bou time ee di somfin," Ron responded through a mouthful of eggs and sausage.

"Honestly Ron, your food is falling out of your mouth" Hermione exclaimed with a disgusted look.

"Sorry mum," Ron said sarcastically as he swallowed.

"Here they go again," Stormi rolled her eyes.

Divination passed without any problems other than Pansy glaring at Starri the entire class. A two page essay was assigned in Potions on the uses of willow leaves. The last ten minutes of class was solid writing and each of the girls finished a page, Harry had half a page, and Ron was stuck on three lines.

"I hate bloody Potions," he mumbled.

"I'll help you out if you want," Stormi offered.

"Thanks, I've never understood half of this."

When Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the twins headed outside to relax Hermione grabbed Ron and said, "Oh I forgot Ron and I are going to practice a spell so we will be ready for Defense Against the Dark Arts later."

"We are?" Ron asked, looking at her.

"Yes remember" Hermione said raising an eyebrow. Suddenly a look of understanding came over Ron's face.

"Oh right, yeah I remember now."

As the two walked off hand in hand Harry grumbled, "I can't think of any spell they would have to practice for…"

The twins stared at him then started to laugh. "Yes I believe they are practicing _something _but I don't think it's a spell," Starri said through a snort.

"What are you…? Oh," Harry said realizing what they meant, "Well they have been acting different around each other lately."

As they walked down towards the lake Starri put her hands in her pocket to feel a small piece of parchment. She pulled it out and read:

_If you would like I can show you around the grounds so you won't get lost again like yesterday morning. Meet me where we ran into each other yesterday if you accept._

_Draco Malfoy_

"Hey I'll meet you in Herboligy later ok?" She told Harry and Stormi as she moved back toward the castle.

"Don't get lost again," Stormi yelled back.

Starri hurried back down to the dungeon and found Malfoy waiting for her. "Well if you're not following me than I must be more interesting than I thought, because you seem to show up everywhere I go."

"Come on or I might just changed my mind and leave you down here to fend for yourself," he replied. Starri was laughing as she reached him.

Suddenly there was a yell and a flash of orange light was flying at Starri. "Look out!" Malfoy yelled as he tried to pull her behind him. Starri merely brought her hand up and the hex bounced off her skin onto the stone walls until it went out. They looked down the hall at the sound of someone's angry shout; Pansy Parkinson was glaring at Starri from the other end of the hall. "What is wrong with you Pansy I can't count how many times I have told you to leave me the fuck alone" Malfoy yelled at her.

"Do you honestly think that I would not know magic without a wand? Do not overestimate your own power, you should be glad I didn't send it right back at you!" Starri exclaimed as she stormed toward Pansy, her eyes and hair darkening to black.

Pansy pulled her wand and pointed it at the angry Starri, but Starri was faster. "_Expeliarmous!" _she yelled. The spell was so forceful it threw the angry Slytherin girl against the wall. "Never try to use magic on me again," Starri growled, prodding Pansy's ribcage with her booted foot. Pansy looked up at Starri again with rage in her eyes then took off down the hall running.

"Think you can still fit in that tour before Herboligy?" said Starri glancing up at Malfoy.

He pulled a silver pocket watch from his robes. "I doubt it. I don't think we had quite enough time to begin with."

---

They all arrived at Herboligy and took their places. The plants that sat on the tables shot up as the twins passed and tried to wrap around them but, as soon as they touched the girls they wilted and turned brown.

"Joy," Starri said, "greenery." Looking from the wilting plants she saw horror on Neville's face as he attempted to fix the sickly plants. Professor Sprout looked over and gave the girls a shocked look.

"Well ladies, I don't think that you should be in this class," she said quietly to them.

"We wouldn't but… it's kind of required," Stormi winced as she looked at the plants on the table.

"Come with me girls," commanded the Professor as she walked into a different room. They followed, "I'll make a deal with you girls; obviously you and plants do not get along, so how about if you don't come into the green house or touch any of my plants I will give you the credit for this class. You should know all of this already, knowing your background."

"That sounds great but…" Stormi said as Starri butted in.

"What would we do during this period?"

"Start things for another class, have an extra free period, just don't get into trouble. You can take Miss. Granger with you. I would have you take Neville but he loves the plants so much," the Professor stated with a fond sigh.

The twins walked out, each grabbed one of Hermione's arms and dragged her out with them. "Hey! What are we doing?" Hermione protested as they came out of the greenhouse with everyone staring after them.

"Professor Sprout has allowed us to kidnap you and no longer come to this class," Stormi explained with a grin.

Starri glared at her sister, "We now get double free periods as long as we don't tell anyone."

"That sounds great! We can catch up on all of our homework!"

"Oh no you don't Hermione," Starri groaned. "It is the second day of school, there is not enough to catch up on!"

The three girls walked up to the Gryffindor common room, taking seats in the overstuffed armchairs. "So what were you and Ron 'practicing' during free period?" Stormi asked suppressing a giggle.

Hermione rolled her eyes, happy to finally have girls to talk to. "Well, you see Ron and I have been in an on off relationship since 3rd year and we started going steady after he had his fling with Lavender Brown, who died in the war along with Ginny, Ron's little sister. Ginny and I were best friends and when she died Ron was there for me and I was there for him."

She paused for a moment as if debating on what to say next. "Ginny's death was very hard on Harry as well; they were together at the time." Hermione's eyes became very dull for a moment as she remembered Harry's pain but she forced a smile. "Ron and I have tried to keep it really quiet; I don't think that even Harry knows."

"He didn't until today, when we helped him figure it out," said Stormi, trying to lighten the suddenly dark mood, "boys can be so dense sometimes!"

"So Stormi," Starri asked," What did Harry and you do during your free period?"

"Oh we wandered around the grounds talking, nothing too interesting," Stormi answered while avoiding her sisters' gaze.

"Where were you during free period Starri seeing as you left Harry alone with me," Stormi quickly changed the subject.

Starri blushed and started quietly, "Well someone slipped a note into my pocket after potions and I went to go meet him because he offered to show me the grounds. Then I got attacked by some crazy Slytherin girl. I think I might have over reacted and scared her more than I meant too."

"Our second day and you already have boys lined up for you, that Malfoy boy and this mystery boy."

Starri's face darkened and her hair turned a deep crimson. Hermione looked at her with curiosity. "It was Malfoy wasn't it."

"Well… yes," Starri said as her hair fell into her face.

"And this crazy Slytherin wouldn't happen to be Pansy Parkinson would it?" Hermione asked with eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Yes, stupid bitch," Starri mumbled. Hermione and Stormi looked at each other and shrugged.

~~*~~

They met Harry and Ron at the door to the Dark Arts room. Stormi held her favorite look of blonde hair and blue eyes, while Starri wore her natural chestnut shoulder length hair and hazel eyes. They all took seats close to the front and talked amongst them selves until they saw the door to the Professor's office creak open, and listened to the lecture. "I hope you took your notes because there will be a quiz on this tomorrow" Tonks told the class. "I won't be giving you homework tonight so study this."

Aurror prep class was mostly practicing spells with Tonks observing. "Be sure not to break your wrists on the wand movement, it will cause your spell to go a different direction," she reminded, having Harry demonstrate. Instead of going at the target, the spell went strait at the wall to his left. "Continue," she said. They practiced until Tonks released them for dinner.

~~*~~

As Starri walked out of the Great hall she was grabbed from behind and someone covered her mouth and pulled her into a broom closet. Her hair turned black with red streaks and her eyes blackened as she turned around. "Please don't be angry I had to find some way not to look suspicious so Blaise won't try to follow us," Malfoy said.

"Who the hell is this Blaise because next time I might end up cursing you," Starri snarled angrily.

"Blaise is my second but he wouldn't understand me being with a Gryffindor unless it led to bad things for them."

"Then what do you plan on doing to me because I won't take that well." She snapped giving him a glare of resent, "I thought I liked you but if you plan on doing anything that would cause me pain my sister would be here in an instant."

He glanced at her with a resentful look in his eyes then turned around, "I don't plan on doing anything except possibly showing you the grounds."

Starri felt a twinge; maybe he was just trying to protect her. "I'm sorry I just don't like being surprised like that," she said putting her hand on his shoulder, he tensed but he did not pull away. "Are you still willing to show me the grounds or do I need to wander into something less friendly?" Starri asked timidly.

"Let's walk and talk," Malfoy said beginning to open the door. "By the way," he began, taking her arm in a firm grip "I have to look like I'm dragging you." He jerked her arm and pulled her out into the hall.

"Ouch!" Starri yelped, trying to keep up and regain her balance at the same time.

When they got outside of the main doors the sun was just beginning to set over the lake. "What was that for?" Starri whispered fiercely, rubbing her arm.

"I told you, I had to look like I was dragging you."

"You didn't say that you _were_ going to drag me, damn it." Starri thought of her sister, who had disappeared with Harry before dinner was over. She felt her sister's laughter, her happiness. She could see the moon's reflection off the choppy waters of the Black Lake.

"I think we should save the lake for another time," Starri told Draco, "Trust me." They started walking toward the Forbidden Forest and away from the lake.

"According to Hermione you were not this friendly toward anyone before this year. What made you change?" Starri asked abruptly, looking up at Malfoy.

"… I don't know. Last year I was given an assignment, by the Dark Lord that almost destroyed this school. Something inside me said what I was doing was wrong. I couldn't ignore it, so I… I just didn't want to hurt anyone anymore," he replied looking distant. Starri wondered what was going through his mind. She could sense his confusion and maybe a little fear but, another emotion was flickering below the surface. Hope.

"My father was put in jail for being a Death Eater and I didn't want to have my life end up the same way. My family has too many secrets and I never want anyone else to have to deal with that." He said, looking up at the sky where starts were just beginning to appear. Slowly, he smiled.

"What?" Starri asked.

"Nothing, it just matches your name, Starri Night."

She looked up to see the moon peak over the horizon, "I love the moon; it's my favorite thing about night time."

Starri turned around and started walking backwards, thinking it would be easier to talk face to face. Suddenly something hit her heel, _oh great_, _damn!_ She thought to her self, closing her eyes and preparing to hit the ground. She began falling backwards but felt something catch her around the waist. She opened her eyes to see Malfoy's face inches from her own.

Her eyes turned a soft periwinkle as she looked at him. Then she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. "Why are those branches moving?" She asked with a bad feeling. Malfoy looked up and quickly pulled Starri to her feet.

"Fuck, we must have gotten under the Womping Willow! Run!" he yelled pushing her as a branch wrapped around his waist.

Starri began running as fast as she could, pushing through to her sister _THE TREE IS ATACKING ME! DAMN IT, MY FOOT! STORMI YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!_ The tree lifted Starri up by the ankle and started swinging its heavy branches at her. She pulled up and grabbed the branch that had her foot, and then screamed as she was dragged through the tree and its many painful attacking branches.

~~*~~

Stormi was lying on the springy grass next to Harry, looking at the stars, when her sister's screaming voice. She sat up, "Harry, are there any trees here that attack people?"

"Yes there's the Womping Willow, why?" Harry asked looking at her.

"Starri's in trouble."

They both jumped to their feet, "Accio Firebolt!" Harry thundered while Stormi yelled, "Accio Silver Shadows!"

"What is that?" he asked looking at her.

"Silver Shadows are the latest 'fastest brooms in the world'. They're only in the States right now," Stormi explained shortly, looking toward the three things whizzing to them. They each jumped on their respective brooms, Stormi grabbing the extra black and silver broom to follow Harry.

They turned around the corner of the school to see a tree writhing and heard Starri's earsplitting screams. They flew until they were directly over the tree, looking for a way to help. Seconds later a body with long black hair was thrown into the air. "Starri catch!" Stormi yelped throwing the broom at her sister. Starri grabbed her broom and pulled her self on but, to Harry and Stormi's confusion; she dove back into the tangle of branches.

"What the hell is she doing? She's going to get herself killed!" Harry told Stormi. As Stormi opened her mouth to respond her sister shot out of the tree with something slouched behind her.

Starri flew over to them, they saw that she was bleeding in multiple places, most likely had a broken arm, and was extremely pale. "I'm not going to last long," she whimpered.

"Follow me," Harry took off and the girls followed him.

As they touched down in front of the Hospital Wing, Starri collapsed off her broom, her hair turning light brunette and eyes turning hazel. The heavier body behind her followed to the floor. Stormi looked down to see an extremely pale Draco Malfoy. "They need to get there now!" Stormi snapped levitating her sister, "you take him."

Harry looked reluctant but levitated Malfoy anyway. They ran to the Madam Pomfery and both students were instantly bombarded with healing magic. Half an hour and a couple of healed broken bones later the exhausted nurse told Harry and Stormi "Mr. Malfoy was worse off, if it wasn't for you two he would have been beyond my ability."

"So they're going to be ok?" Stormi asked, worried for her sister.

"They'll be fine after a night and part of tomorrow with me," Madam Pomfrey replied, "now you two need to go to bed, nothing more is going to happen to them here."

"But," Stormi complained, "she's my sister, my, TWIN, I demand that I get to stay here with her tonight, plus I was just in here earlier!"

"But you don't look a thing like her and no you weren't in here earlier, we had this girl earlier, a not a blonde." Madam Pomfery said looking just a bit confused.

"Well that's where you're wrong." Stormi quickly shifted to her natural looks, identical to Starri. "You see, she is my twin, and Tonks can vouch for me! Do I need to have Harry go get her? Because I refuse to leave my sister's side until she wakes up." Stormi stated as her eyes smoldered red and her hair began darkening.

Madam Pomfrey did not like dealing with angry students, "Why can't you go get her? If she can prove that both of you are 'twins', then yes he should go get her."

Stormi looked at Harry, "Please go get her I am on the edge of my sanity right now." Harry took off running down the corridor to find Tonks, he might know they were twins but that didn't matter. Stormi stared down the medi-witch until Tonks and Harry came running in.

"What is the meaning of this Stormi?" Tonks asked.

"She says I can't stay with Starri; she got stuck in the Whomping Willow and she'll be here till tomorrow!" Stormi whined, "She won't believe that she's my twin!"

"This poor girl that has been in here twice today," Madam Pomfrey replied.

"Madam Pomfrey these are my close friends' daughters and they _are_ twin metamorphmagi sisters." Tonks said pointing to Stormi, "you had Stormi earlier today, and now it seems you have Starri." She turned to the younger sister, "Could you both stop getting hurt, if this keeps happening everyday you won't be able to pass your classes."

"It won't happen every day Aunt Tonks and I refuse to leave my sister!" Stormi snapped looking at Starri, who was beginning to wake.

"Wha… What happened?" Starri asked looking at the sling on her left arm and rubbing her head with the other.

"You somehow got into the Whomping Willow, they got you here just in time" Tonks replied.

Starri's eyes widened "I remember now, I passed out after I hit the ground with my broom." Suddenly she started looking franticly around the room "Is Draco ok? He tried to push me out of the way and got caught."

There was a groan in the next bed over; they all turned to see a blinking Malfoy. "You're ok!" Starri yelped. Malfoy turned his head and saw five faces staring back at him.

"Did you get away?" He asked Starri.

"Not quite" she replied showing him the sling, he had a matching one on the right.

"Damn! How did we end up under that stupid tree," he grumbled.

"Satisfied?" Madam Pomfery asked Stormi who nodded. "Now you two need your rest so I'm going to have to ask everyone to leave so you can sleep." Everybody left after saying goodnight to Starri.

Starri whispered, casting a spell at the Nurses door after she went to bed. "She can't hear us now," she told Malfoy.

"I can't believe I let us get that close without noticing that damn tree," he growled to himself. "I could have gotten you killed on your second day."

She smiled, "You attempted to save me, and no one but my sister has even_ tried_ to save me before." They smiled at each other but Starri's was broken by a yawn. "Good night Draco."

"Good night."

~~*~~

As Harry and Stormi were walking up towards the Gryffindor Tower, Harry pulled Stormi's arm. "I want to show you something."

"Alright," Stormi replied while wondering where they were going.

Harry walked them around a corner to a blank wall and placed Stormi slightly back from himself. He then proceeded to walk back and forth three times, much to Stormi's confusion.

"What are you doing? Is this your way of showing me that you're actually insane?" Stormi was laughing at him when he tapped her shoulder and pointed to the wall. Stormi gasped,"Harry this door wasn't here before was it?" Stormi asked with a very confused look on her face.

"No it wasn't, beyond this door lays the 'Room of Requirement', it will turn into anything you want," Harry told her.

"Oh, so what did you make for me?"

"Nothing," he said, "I want to see what you come up with."

Harry had Stormi walk by the door three times, thinking of what she wanted. Then Harry opened the door and Stormi gaped at what she saw before her. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, it reminded her of Salem. It was just like the ice rink she used to skate on, back at home.

"Come on Harry," Stormi said, grabbing his hand and heading toward the two pairs of ice skates on the floor, "let's skate."


	5. Chapter 5

Starri woke up to see a wide awake Malfoy staring back at her. "What time is it?" she asked blinking at the sunlight shining in her face.

"Around noon, I think," he replied looking out the door at the clock on the tower.

"I'm starving, where do we get food around here?"

"Madam Pomfrey has to release us before we can leave the hospital wing."

"So, do we get excused from our classes?" Starri wondered mischievously.

"I don't know, I'm sure we could ask to go to our common rooms and rest." Malfoy said with a sly look in her direction.

Starri knocked on the door to Madam Pomfrey's office.

"I was wondering, since I still need to finish unpacking and getting organized, could I go to my common room and rest?" She put on her best innocent face when the nurse came out.

"As soon as you let me take a last look at that arm you and Mr. Malfoy may go and rest in your own quarters" she replied taking Starri's arm. After reapplying the bandage on both their arms Madam Pomfrey let them go.

Malfoy took Starri's good arm in his and gently pulled her down a corridor.

"I hope you don't mind if we make a detour before going for lunch," he looked at her.

"Not at all," she said. They went up a few flights of stairs and the ended up in front of a wall.

"We're here," he said, slowly beginning to pace.

"Are you sure you're alright," she asked him, looking at his head when he passed her. "We're standing in front of a wall."

"Really?" He asked her.

"Yea it's just a wa…" she stopped, stunned to be looking at a door.

"Well come on then," he told her.

She walked up to the door and lost her breath when he opened it. It was the meadow from her dream, the grass, the trees, the stream, even the moon was the same, full white against a blanket of stars.

"It's beautiful Draco," she whispered as he walked in behind her. He closed the door that was now part of a stone wall that stretched along the edge of the clearing. "How did we get here?" She asked reverently, turning to him.

"This is the Room of Requirement; it changes to anything you want when you open the door. We can leave whenever you like." She walked towards the stream and stopped at the waters edge, feeling him behind her.

Starri turned around and took Malfoy's hands in her own, "Thank you, you have no idea what it means to me."

"Maybe I don't, but I can try." He replied leaning down until she had to look up in his face, and he kissed her. Their lips met for only a second before he backed away.

"I'm sorry I just… I couldn't help my self." He hurriedly tried to explain. Starri was stunned at first, and then she stared up at him with her light periwinkle eyes.

"I don't mind," she laughed.

"Look," she said brushing his arm, "I truly am grateful for this but I'm exhausted and I need to rest and get all the work I'm missing today, so maybe we could talk later."

"Not a problem, just one last thing."

"Wha…" she never got the word out because he kissed her again. When she pulled away, Starri pulled Malfoy back into the hall

"You said it can get you anything you need right?" she asked him.

"As far as I know it can. I mean, I don't think you could do more than one room," he answered, "why?"

"How does it work?"

"Walk by three times, thinking about what you want."

Starri did what he said before she opened the door again to a pouring rain storm; warm air blew out into the corridor.

"I thought storms were your sister's thing," he said.

"We both love storms," she replied starting through the door, "come on!"

~~*~~

Starri came into the common room soaked from head to toe. She sat on the couch in front of the fire to dry off, too lazy to simply spell herself dry. When she felt warm enough she went up and organized her things in the 7th years girl's dormitory. While putting her books in order, she was hit by a wave of exhaustion and collapsed onto her bed. She didn't budge until Stormi woke her up for dinner.

"Mr. Malfoy wanted to know how you are doing sis," Stormi whispered to her sister. "I told him you were sleeping."

"You'll cover for me if I don't go to the table right?" Starri asked.

"Just be careful about what you're getting yourself into, they said he was dangerous." Stormi warned her sister, before heading towards the door.

Starri fell behind her sister and stood silently by the doors to the Great Hall. This time she was ready when the hand covered her mouth and someone pulled her backwards. What she didn't expect was getting slammed into the wall of the broom closet; she yelped in pain and pushed him away.

"Draco what are you…." Starri froze at the one in front of her; this boy was certainly not Draco Malfoy, before her stood a dark skinned young man. His dark eyes glared at her in the shadows of the small space.

"Who are you," Starri stammered, "and what are you doing?" She then yelled for her sister in her mind.

"My name is Blaise and thanks to you, one of my friends was almost killed," he replied.

"I did not almost get him killed; I saved him." Starri snapped at him while reaching for her wand, there was only a small amount of magic you could do without a wand. He raised his own to her throat.

"Drop it!" he snarled. She glared at him as she dropped her wand to the ground. _Stormi where are you?_ She thought to her sister.

"Now then, what were you doing with Draco out on the grounds last night?"

"None of your damn business," she spat back at him her eyes changed to black and her hair darkened from cinnamon to black with angry red streaks.

"Oh I think it is," he told her with a gleam in his eye, as her wrapped his hand around her throat, cutting off her air. "You don't know what you are getting yourself into little Gryffindor," he whispered in her ear.

The Door slammed open, light pouring into the closet.

"Blaise what the fuck do you think you are doing?" Malfoy demanded as he and Stormi walked in.

"Just having a chat new girl," Blaise replied sarcastically. He looked away just long enough for Starri to grasp his arm and cast a spell .He jumped back and hissed in pain. Starri gasped for air, and she felt her self-falling for the second time in twenty-four hours, she tried to stand but she only had enough energy to throw her arms around Draco. He immediately noticed she was unable to stand on her own and picked her up.

"Next time you decide to attack someone, you talk to me first," Malfoy told him as he carried Starri out, leaving Stormi to deal with Blaise.

"What did you do to her?" Stormi growled, her eyes turning deep red, and her hair turning black.

"Who cares?" he scoffed, trying to move around her.

"Well for one thing she is my sister, and no one fucks with her with out dealing with me," she said as she turned to leave.

"What are you going to do, lecture me?" He asked with a laugh.

"No, I'm going to do this," she said as she punched him in the jaw, and a cracking sound filled the cupboard. She then walked out, leaving him on the ground.

While Draco was carrying Starri to the Gryffindor tower, she rasped, "How'd you know I was in trouble?"

"Stormi got me, you two must really be close to know if one is in trouble," he replied.

"Well we are but twins have this connection that regular kids don't," she said weakly.

"Don't talk, just sleep you're still weak from yesterday," he shushed her.

"What about you?" She questioned. He raised his eyebrows and she rolled her eyes. "Well good night then," she yawned, and then she closed her eyes.

_She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping_ he thought to himself. He kissed her gently on the forehead before Stormi came to levitate her sister up to bed.

--

A/N: I know this one is shorter than the others, but you should still leave me a review! Please??


	6. Chapter 6

After that incident with Blaise, school passed quietly. It hadn't seemed like two weeks when Harry began talking about Quidditch tryouts. "In the stadium on Saturday" he announced in the common room, "they start at noon." People walked off, discussing their strategies for making the team.

"Well Stormi and I haven't practiced in a while" Starri told Harry and Ron.

"Would you two be interested in taking a practice run with us?" Stormi asked them, glancing up from her book.

"Sure, how about after classes tomorrow sound?" Harry said.

"Sounds fine, want to come and watch Hermione?" Ron nudged Hermione, who was also reading.

"I'm almost finished this book, stop bothering me."

The twins yawned simultaneously, "Bedtime for us."

"Night" the three said as the girls walked up the stairs. Ron looked at Harry, who seemed to be trying to penetrate the wall to watch Stormi walk up the stairs.

Ron punched him, "When are you going to admit that you and Stormi fancy each other?"

"When you and Hermione go public, that's when," Harry grumbled. Ron turned to Hermione, and then changed his mind when he saw she was on the last page of her book.

"Sounds like a deal to me," she said without looking up.

Harry and Ron both stared at her in shock, "Well it's off to bed with me" Harry announced, wanting to escape before they got into a couple talk.

~~*~~

On the way to potions, the raised voiced of Draco and Pansy could be heard echoing through the stone halls. It seemed they were arguing about the upcoming Halloween Ball, the first celebration since the end of the war.

"What do you mean you already have a date?" Pansy shrieked, "I've been your date to everything for the past six years!"

"I only took you so you would stop bothering me." Draco responded calmly, "I never wanted to date you; I just wanted relief from your nagging."

"You're dumping me for that stupid American bitch aren't you? Sally, Sandy, whatever, well let me tell you something Draco! She knows you already have someone; I warned her that you already belong to me. You wouldn't want me to have a little talk with her would you? Because if that whore thinks that she can…"

"Yes?" Starri stood leaning against the wall, "and it's Starri by the way." She sauntered over to Pansy. "Next time you threaten me, say it to _my_ face not as blackmail." A venomous smirk crossed Starri's face, "Or did you think about last time and didn't want to relive the experience."

Pansy's hand made solid contact with Starri's face and her perfect silver nails sliced cuts in Starri's skin at the reminder of their encounter days before.

_Pansy had come upon Starri alone and tried to curse her from behind. She had ended up with her back against the wall with Starri's hand around her neck. _

"_You have been warned," Starri had hissed, "if you even think of harming me again, your wand arm will be broken and I will be sure to make it as agonizing as possible."_

Starri now touched the thin red streams running down her face, she looked at the blood on her hand before her darkening eyes fixed on Pansy, a look that would stop a Death Eater in their tracks.

"Pansy what the fuck is your problem?" Draco yelled looking at Starri with concern. Starri put her bloody hand on his chest to stop him, leaving red fingerprints on his white shirt.

"You drew blood," Starri said calmly. "Now my vampire friends would tell me to call a blood claim. Lucky for you, none of them are here," Starri had a haunting smile on her face, "because I'm not sure if you would still be breathing. Nikole would have either killed you outright or taken you to her dungeon to let her sister Alonda torture you before draining your pathetic body dry of your adrenaline fueled blood. Oh but look at me now I'm ranting. You don't want to know all the ways that Alonda and Nikole would get you back for drawing blood. You want to know how I will."

Draco grabbed Starri's arm before she could lunge at the dark haired Slytherin girl. "Don't do anything to drastic, her family is still powerful." He whispered into her ear.

"No problem," she whispered back, "I know the best way to shrink her huge ego, just follow my lead."

Starri moved her hand up to the back of Draco's head and pulled his lips to hers. Her rich amber eyes met Pansy's black gaze. She broke the kiss and whispered once more into Draco's ear before turning back to face her adversary. One of his arms circled her shoulders and he set his chin on her glossy black curls.

"Now I thought Draco would have told you that we were going to the dance together," Pansy let out a hiss of rage and Starri cocked an eyebrow, "but from your reaction I would guess not. Well now that you know you can drop any hopes that he would be going with you. If you don't mind I am going to class, wouldn't want to be late." With that she unwound Draco's arm and took his hand to walk toward Potions class, throwing one last smirk back to be rewarded with Pansy's shriek of rage.

~~*~~

After classes, the five went to the common room so the girls could change. Starri came out in black pants and a plain green shirt with her reddish-brown hair up in a ponytail. Stormi quickly followed, looking exactly the same. The only way to tell the girls apart was by the pendants they were wearing around their necks, the same symbols that were stitched into their robes. Harry, Ron, Starri, and Stormi got their brooms as Hermione headed to the Quidditch pitch. As they stretched, the twins started talking in their heads.

"_Starri want to show off?_" Stormi asked.

"_Why not, want to do our old stretch routine?_" she thought back.

"_Just what I was thinking, count off 5-6-7-8._"

"_Stormi, can you even count to eight?_" Starri giggled.

"_Yes I can now just count out loud_."

As the twins began to count out loud, everybody turned and watched them. They began doing easy stretches, but slowly began to amuse the others by going into more complicated things. Suddenly the twins stood up, and jumped in the air and landed in the right splits.

They heard Ron whisper "Bloody hell!" The girls looked up to see both Harry and Ron staring at them wide eyed.

"What?" Starri asked.

"We're flexible," Stormi told the staring boys.

"We can see that," Harry said tossing the girls their brooms.

They walked to the Quidditch pitch with only a Quaffle since it was going to be a short practice. Stormi took the Quaffle "Two on two then?" she asked.

"Fine, Harry and I against you both," Ron yelled back dauntingly.

"I was thinking more along the lines of Harry and Stormi against you and I Ron but if that's the way you want to play," Starri said throwing the ball up, "then so be it!"

Ron went for the Quaffle but Stormi was quicker, throwing the ball over Ron's back to her sister. Starri cut in front of Harry, who attempted to intercept, and rocketed toward the goal. The Quaffle was through the 10 point goal post before the boys even realized what had happened. Starri caught the ball and laughed.

"Now you have to put up more of a challenge than that!" She threw the ball almost directly at Harry, who was glaring at her. He heard a whistling noise and saw Stormi's broom fly under him as a shadow passed over him followed by wind ruffling his hair.

Stormi landed on her broom as the Quaffle fell into her hands. Harry came up on her left as Ron pulled up on her right, pinning her. Stormi's eyes widened for a moment in pretend alarm, before she threw the ball up and forward.

"Our turn now girls" Ron yelled as he shot for the ball, only to hear a whispered "Are you sure?" in his ear. He looked over into Starri's twinkling green eyes for a split second as she passed him. She threw the Quaffle down to her sister and another goal was scored.

"Alright you bloody win," Ron groaned as he landed thirty minutes and 50 points later.

"Told you," Starri laughed.

"So do you think we have a chance at tryouts?" Stormi joked.

~~*~~

The weekend came quickly for everyone, particularly the twins. Saturday was there before they knew it and nerves set in as soon as the sun rose. They found Harry pacing in the common room before breakfast, the captain was just as nervous as they were. Starri and Stormi both knew they couldn't eat so they headed down to the Quidditch pitch to get in some practice before tryouts.

As the wind whipped through Stormi's now long black hair she thought about Harry. She hadn't known the 'boy who lived' very long but already felt strongly for him. How could he have gone through so much but still be open to the world? Her eyes found him with his head down and she smiled at how adorable he looked when he was thinking.

Starri was also thinking about a boy, though hers had stunning blonde hair and icy grey eyes. Draco was very confusing, head of the Slytherins with a harsh temper but also caring and deathly loyal to those he called friends, which were very few. He had asked her to the Halloween dance and she had instantly said yes, but she wondered how her new friends felt about her dating their once-enemy. She sighed tugging on her gloves and throwing a leg over her broom, it was time to concentrate.

Tryouts were simple; test each person, make the first cut, play a mock game, pick the team. It was not difficult for Harry to pick who would be out in the first cut; most of the people trying out couldn't fly well anyway. During the game he wrote each person's name on a piece of parchment and totaled their points. In the end he posted a list that would disappoint all but six of the people who tried out.

_Chasers: Stormi Night, Starri Night, Demelza Robins_

_Beaters: Jimmy Peakes, Ritchie Coote _

_Keeper: Ron Weasley_

_Seeker: Harry Potter_

Harry brushed off the complaints of everyone that hadn't made the team. They would have a second chance next year, when they had a new captain, and they could shove off till then. Now all he needed to worry about was training his new team.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: WARNING there is self harm in this chapter. Not actually happening but it is obvious.

"Some idiot 5th years thought it would be funny." Hermione grumbled, after Hermione had taken care of a first year, whose hair was now bright pink.

She, Starri, and Stormi headed to the Room of Requirements, it has become tradition for the 3 girls to go there just to get away from the guys for a while. "I am so happy you two came along this year, before now I never got to act like a teenage girl, it was always studying, and having to listen about Quidditch." Hermione cheered as she heard a noise coming from the girl's bathroom

"Hey, does it sound like someone is crying to you?" Hermione asked the twins.

"Yeah, it does" Starri replied quizzically.

"I'll go take a look, you guys just go a head without me" Stormi told the two girls. She walked in to find the Slytherin girl she had expected bawling on the floor. Stormi put her hand on Pansy's shoulder and was quickly forced to step back as a pale fist swung at her.

"You," Pansy hissed as she saw Stormi's face. "I'll kill you, you little bitch."

"I do believe you are referring to my sister," Stormi corrected coldly. "And I must agree with you at some points, she is such a damn goodie-goodie sometimes. Everyone loves perfect Starri!" Stormi laughed a bit manically as Pansy stared at her, thoroughly bewildered.

"What," the black haired Slytherin said, "you mean she isn't little Miss Perfect?"

"You don't know the half of it!" Stormi hissed, "With my parents it's always 'Starri this' and 'Starri that' and 'Stormi watch out for Starri', just because some ghost possessed her when we were little."

"Oh you poor little thing," Pansy cooed sarcastically. "It must be so awful for you."

Stormi simply looked at Pansy before pulling up her left sleeve to reveal smooth skin up to her shoulder. She pulled her wand from her pocket and tapped the skin at her wrist, instantly her entire arm became riddled with cuts. Some were old and scarred but quite a few were recently scabbed.

"Well then," Pansy smirked, "That's something I didn't expect."

"I think we could help each other out," Stormi smiled, "we have something in common."

"Really now, and what might that be?"

"The loathing for my 'perfect' sister, the mask we wear for everyone else." Stormi listed, her words filled with venom.

Pansy glared at the Gryffindor with suspicion filled eyes, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you understand, because everyone throws you off for my sister." Stormi said matter-of-factly as she placed the concealment charm back on her arm. The cuts vanished, leaving perfectly smooth skin as the sleeve of her black school robes fell back in place. "Now do you need help with ideas?"

"Ideas for what?"

"Why for my sweet sister of course," Stormi replied with a snakelike grin.

--

A/N: Would it kill you guys to leave a review? Over 100 visitors, 6 (now 7) chapters, and not 1 bloody review!


	8. Chapter 8

October rolled thorough, bringing the first true bite of winter. The day of the Ball was filled with gossip, who was going with who and what the costumes might be. The sun seemed to descend faster than normal, bringing the evening shadows.

Harry sat with Ron in the deserted common room waiting on the girls; most of their house had already left. Ron was going as Prince Charming (Harry had almost collapsed in fits of laughter upon hearing this) with Hermione who was Cinderella. They turned their heads as the girls filed down the spiral staircase.

Stormi's hair was platinum blonde, matching her crystal blue eyes and her low cut pink dress. A silver tiara sat at the crown of her head where it glittered in the light. She was a princess walking to meet her knight, Harry, who wore a sword at his hip.

Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek before taking his arm as they walked out of the portrait hole. Harry and Stormi came second with Starri after. As they made their way down to the entrance hall sounds of laughter could be heard throughout the corridors.

~~*~~

Draco paced in the entrance hall waiting for the Gryffindors to appear at the top of the stairs. Starri had told him to come as a Dark Elf and he had done his best with his black robes, black boots, and black mask. Starri had given him no clues about her costume other than she would match him, but it was obvious when she appeared on the stairs.

Hermione and Ron came first, Hermione in her glittering blue that reminded Draco of the Yule Ball, Ron in his royal white and gold, then came Stormi and Harry, arm in arm as they descended the stairs. But the next person stepped out alone. The Shadow Fairy that was Starri took his breath away. Her black silk gown clung to her body to show off every curve. Black ringlets fell just below her bare shoulders where glistening black wings sprouted from her back.

They all came down the stairs and Starri took his arm. "Do you like it?" She asked him. Draco was speechless and only managed to gape at her, much to her delight. "I hoped you would."

They walked into the Great Hall, which had changed so much it reminded four of them of the triwizard tournament in their 4th year. Black and orange streamers hung from every wall and bats flew across the enchanted ceiling where the full moon shone. People were mingling or sitting at the small tables on the far end of the dance floor waiting for the music to start. They hurried to claim a table for themselves before the room got too full.

The stage to their left was suddenly illuminated as Headmistress McGonagall stepped up to introduce the Head Boy and Head Girl, who reminded everyone that the dance would end and 1:00 in the morning. At that time everyone would need to go back to their dormitories. Then, with a loud yell, they jumped off the stage as loud rock music began to play.

The floor was soon packed with people dancing to wizard and muggle bands. After a few songs rolled by everyone took their turns at dancing and holding the table. Ron and Hermione disappeared for a while to be found snogging in a dark corner by Stormi who was getting some punch from a table filled with food and drinks. They returned to the table with bright red faces.

~~*~~

"Where are we going?" Harry gasped as Stormi pulled him up the stairs.

"No one is in the tower, we could have some time alone," she said as they stopped before the Fat Lady. They had hardly taken two steps into the common room when Stormi pulled Harry into a passionate kiss. He responded quickly, matching her intensity with his own. They were still welded at the mouth as they sunk onto the couch before the fire together. As Stormi began to unbutton Harry's shirt, he grabbed her hand.

"You're sure about this," he asked tentatively.

She kissed him again, "I've never been more positive." She whispered into his ear as her fingers moved for the remaining buttons that contained his toned upper body. Harry latched on to Stormi's mouth with new hunger as his hand found the zipper at the back of her dress.

~~*~~

Close to eleven, the music stopped with an announcement that the next song was a new band to Britain. A slow tempo began and Starri smashed one of Ron's feet in her hurry to stand up. Stormi and Harry had disappeared some time ago.

"They never told us they were using Angel!" Starri whispered excitedly, "Come on Draco." She pulled him out onto the floor while he asked her what she was talking about. "This song is called Midnight Angel; it's by a band called Loved and Forgotten. Stormi and I know the band members. Alonda sings lead and sometimes plays the piano, Nikole plays guitar, Kali plays bass, and Cynthia plays drums. All four of them are vampires and friends of ours from the States." She explained, humming along to the tune. Starri smiled at Draco as they slowly twirled around the dance floor.

Suddenly Starri felt something painfully pierce her side and she let out a high pitched scream. All eyes in the room turned to Starri collapsing, blood running over Draco's hands, and Pansy behind them in fits of cackling laughter. "I just knew it!" she gasped in between waves of wicked giggles. Her black robes, gloves, and skull like mask revealed exactly what she had dressed as, a Death Eater. A sliver snake with ruby eyes was the hilt of the bloody dagger that fell from her hand.

She continued her scene as Draco fell to his knees. As he held the gasping Starri, two almost identical shrieks came from the stage. Two women, one with flowing auburn hair and green eyes the other with black hair and blood colored eyes and both with light porcelain skin, launched themselves over the large group of students blocking their way. They landed so hard they cracked the marble floor, a feet impossible for a human, and stood next to Draco and Starri. Pansy had stopped laughing and was now glaring at the two women who had stolen her moment.

"What the fuck do you want?" She yelled at them, getting to her feet.

"Silence mortal!" The brunette snapped with a slightly eastern European accent. Pansy almost fell back down in shock of being commanded in such a manner.

To everyone's surprise, Starri slowly stood, leaning most of her weight on Draco, and gave the women a week smile.

"Hello Nikole," she rasped, the woman who silenced Pansy nodded, "Alonda," the other woman smiled revealing sharp, lengthened fangs where her incisors should have been. This explained their inhuman strength, these women were vampires. Pansy's smirk had fallen at the women's names but the realization of exactly what they were drained all the color from her face.

"Don't…. Kill her… She's not…. Worth it," Starri gasped before losing consciousness.

The black haired vampire, Alonda, turned to Draco who looked absolutely terrified. "Take her to the hospital wing!" She hissed at him with a close accent to Nikole's. For a moment he just stared at her with Starri in his arms, until she yelled, "Now!" Draco stood, Starri in his arms, and ran out the doors.

Both Nikole and Alonda turned their jewel like eyes to Pansy. "Hello human," Nikole snarled. Headmistress McGonagall shoved through the crowd as the vampires advanced on Pansy. The older witch stood between her student and the enraged creatures advancing on her.

"What is the meaning of this?" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

Alonda's ruby eyes were set on the pale teenager's face. "That thing," she growled, "attempted to murder a fellow student, whom we happen to be on close terms with."

"Don't fret, Madame, we have been asked not to kill her," Nikole purred, "and we won't, but the scent of blood now saturates this room." Her teeth clicked together, thoroughly threatening, while Alonda licked her lips.

"Ladies you will do no such thing! If you find it necessary to leave the school for the time being you will be welcomed back. However, if you harm any one of my students or staff I will have you banned from the grounds and surrounding area." The imminent threat taken care of, McGonagall turned to face the scowling girl. "Miss. Parkinson is what these women say true?"

Pansy's cool confidence quickly returned at this question. "No professor, Draco was the one who stabbed that bitch; I just pulled out the knife."

A/N: So some reviews would be nice…. Just a tiny little response? Please?


	9. Chapter 9

Draco was forced to wait outside while Mm. Pomfery tended to Starri. How could he let this happen? As he sat with his head in his hands the door opened and Mm. Pomfery admitted him. Starri was now wearing pajamas, leaning against pillows for support. She smiled as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"I am getting quite sick of this room you know." She told him as the older witch bustled out. She sat up without much difficulty and glared at Draco when his forehead wrinkled with worry.

"I _can _take care of myself thank you very much." She moved her arms above her head, testing her range of movement, and winced slightly.

"Move," she instructed.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked with another frown of concern.

"I'm getting up," she stated matter-of-factly. She swung her legs off the bed as Draco stood and grabbed her arm to help her up.

"Turn around," Starri told him, imitating the move with her finger.

"You shouldn't be up yet," he said as she reached for her dress on the end of the bed. Draco sighed and about-faced as she shot him another glare.

Starri used a sewing charm to quickly fix the hole in her dress, took a last look at Draco to make sure he wasn't looking, and pulled the pajama top over her head. She jerked off the pants and stepped into the black silk before cursing rather loudly.

"What is it?" Draco asked worriedly, "I told you not to get up."

"Oh it's just that little bitch got me between the ribs and it hurts! I can't reach the zipper!" Starri blushed as she realized he would have to do them for her. Sighing she faced the back of his head, her arms holding the dress to her front.

"Well turn back around then."

"What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes, "Seeing as I cannot do this myself it looks like I'm just going to have to trust you to do it for me." She pursed her lips, "And no 'oops I dropped it' and it falling to my waist.'

Draco turned crimson and began playing with the zipper while Starri held up her long hair, which was back to its light brunette. The zipper reached the top and put his arm around her waist.

He held her close and whispered in her ear, "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" He turned her to face him, glaring as he kissed her fiercely. While they stayed there in each others' embrace, Starri began to wonder what her sister was doing.

She prodded at Stormi's mind and emotions hit her like a car. Love, anger, sadness, passion, and above all a sense of pleasure that made Starri's knees begin to wobble.

Draco caught her as she fell, "Maybe you should get back in bed."

"No I'm fine but could you walk me to my common room please?" She asked, "I don't want to be falling up the stairs."

"Sure, but how do you fall _up _the stairs?"

She giggled, "Trust me, it _is_ possible."

~~*~~

Stormi and Harry were still locked together, skin to skin, when she felt her sister's warning, she was outside on the stairs. She kissed the black haired boy fiercely before putting her hands on his shoulders. He held his body over her with his arms as she sighed.

"What is it?" Harry asked, leaning over to nibble on her collar bone. He stopped suddenly and looked at her, "Are you having second thoughts? I'm sorry if I pushed anything, I didn't mean to at all!"

Stormi's lips twitched upward to a smile, "No it's only that we'll have company in, oh two seconds."

Harry's eyes widened as Starri stepped through the portrait hole, followed by Draco.

"Hey Storm," said Starri as she and Draco walked into the common room. Harry and Stormi lay on one of the many couches in front of the blazing fire under a blanket.

"Starri you didn't warn him," Stormi sighed at the sight of Draco's gaping mouth.

Starri's knees began to shake, "Oh for fu…" she said as her legs went out from under her for the third time since they had left the hospital wing. Draco caught her and set her in a chair near her twin, still wide eyed.

"Starri what happened?" Harry gasped as he pulled his boxers under the blanket.

"That damn bitch…. Pansy tried to kill me," Starri replied in between gasps. "But as you can see… I'm still alive and kicking."

Stormi sat for a moment next to Harry before getting up, pulling the blanket up to cover herself. "Come on sis; let's get you changed into something more comfortable."

"And you into, well, anything at all?" Starri asked as they began to walk up the spiral staircase.

Once they had both changed into their regular pajamas they came back down into a raging fight between Draco, Ron, and Hermione as Harry stood in his black slacks staring. They were all yelling at each other, their voices were so jumbled that the twins couldn't understand what the fight was about.

"Silence!" yelled a figure in emerald green at the entrance to the common room.

"Why were you yelling at him?" Starri demanded as she dropped into the closest chair.

"I'm sorry Miss. Night but according to another student, it was Mr. Malfoy who stabbed you."

Starri lost more blood from her face than there had been before. "Draco wouldn't do that to me," she turned to him and in an almost in a whisper, "would you?"

"No! Starri I would never," Draco gaped at her, "you know I wouldn't Starr!"

"I must admit I am shocked," McGonagall admitted. "I had hoped that the three of you and Mr. Malfoy had worked out your differences." She added, nodding to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood together.

Ron, who was still bright red, pulled Hermione's had off his shoulder. "So had we," he growled, "but that foul little git has had us in the palm of his hand hasn't he?"

Starri clenched her teeth, "I'm going to bed." She turned away as the tears began to roll down her face. The rest of the room stood in silence for a moment, looking at the stairs.

"Mr. Malfoy I believe it is time you returned to your own dormitory." McGonagall directed as she swept from the room. Draco took pained look around the room before running out the door.

"Well I think that's enough excitement for me," Stormi sighed as she put her forehead on her hand, "time for bed."

~~*~~

Starri swiped angrily at the hot tears funning down her face. Why was she so upset? She was the one that had been using him to get information. She had been able to speak with the dead since she was eight. In the early days the strong ones would seize her mind and use her body, possess her. She had fought and become stronger as she learned, it had been more than five years since she had lost control to one of them.

When the spirit of her long-dead ancestor Lucifer Gaunt had found her he had told her things about the boy named Draco Malfoy. He knew some of the most powerful wizards and witches alive. He controlled the Slytherin house as if he were born to command them. He had been raised to be wizarding royalty of the darkest kind.

Yet when he was with her he was gentle. He defended her when she had given Pansy every reason to attack. He had shared his thoughts with her, opened his heart. She had watched the pain in his face as he cradled her bleeding body.

Starri clenched her teeth when the realization hit her. Somewhere in her deception she had begun to trust him, rely on him. Now it was too late to fix her mistake. She was in love with Draco Malfoy.

--

A/N: If you have read the HP books you should recognize the name of the twin's ancestor. Reviews please??


	10. Chapter 10

_Draco stood outside Malfoy manor, the night cast strange shadows like creatures reaching for him from their layers. He turned toward the gates to leave but something caught his eye. Two dark shapes moved from the edge of the large house. A hooded figure half drug a blood covered Starri. Her brown eyes were clouded and he knew she couldn't see him. They stopped and a wand was pointed at Starri by the hooded figure. Draco tried to yell, to do something to stop what he knew was going to happen. Hands encircled his waist as green light blinded him; he heard a soft thud as Starri's dead body hit the ground and he finally found his voice. The tears streamed out of his grey eyes as he screamed his anguish to the night sky._

_The arms around his waist reminded him of the person at his back. Breath stirred the hair near his ear and a familiar voice whispered to him, "I told you we would be together."_

_He whirled to see Pansy's pinched face. He did the only thing he could think of, he punched her, hard, and she fell backwards to the ground. Draco ran to Starri's lifeless body on the ground, the hooded figure had vanished but he knew who it had been. He didn't know how long he stayed there, clutching the dead girl to him, but when someone came up behind him he knew he had to face them. He placed Starri gently on the ground before he stood to see the horrified faces of Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Stormi._

"_I knew it," Ron said. Stormi reach a hand toward her twin._

_"No," she whispered as her eyes glazed over, Harry caught her before she hit the ground. _

_"You've killed them both," Harry told him, and Draco knew he was right._

Draco woke drenched in sweat, his sheets stuck to his bare chest and his boxers clung to his thighs. He threw the black duvet off and began to pace the room. Dawn was just turning the blue-black sky to a pale grey when he dressed and started up to the Great Hall.

~~*~~

Stormi sat with Harry in the Gryffindor common room. Neither of them had been able to sleep after the uproar the night before. They had sat together and talked about things; classes, music, Quidditch, anything to keep their minds off their most recent problem. They were about to get ready for the day when a 6th year named Colin Creevy came running up to Harry.

"Sorry to bother you Harry but McGonagall wants to see you right away." He said in one breath.

Harry was confused but turned to the girls and Ron, "I'll meet you there."

~~*~~

Harry walked into the Headmistress's office and found, to his horror, that Draco Malfoy occupied one of the two seats placed in front of the desk.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Harry snapped at the back of Draco's head.

"I didn't ask to be here!" Draco said, matching Harry's hostility as he turned his icy grey eyes to the angry Gryffindor behind him.

"Boys!" They both turned to the Headmistress. "Sit down, Mr. Potter. What we have to tell you both will be quite a shock." She took a deep breath and beckoned two people from the back of the room.

Tonks and Remus Lupin stepped into view and stood on the left side of the Headmistress. Tonks seemed to be on the verge of tears, her mousey brown hair falling into mud colored eyes, and Remus held her up with an arm around her waist.

"Well I'll get straight to it then," McGonagall began. "At eleven o'clock last night, there was an attempted breakout at Azkaban prison. The situation was eventually controlled but some known Death Eaters were killed." Draco, who was naturally pale, turned bone white and looked down. He could see what as coming. McGonagall continued, "Bellatrix Lestrange, Kale and Fala Parkinson," she paused for a moment, looking at Draco's stricken face.

"And Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy," he whispered into his lap. "…They were all I had left," he said numbly.

Tonks stepped forward and put her hand on Draco's shoulder. "That's not true darling," she told him.

Draco looked up slightly bewildered. "Yes they were the rest of my relatives are dead besides your mother."

"Actually Draco," this time Lupin's calm voice spoke, "your closest relation is sitting in the chair next to you."

Both boys looked at one another with shock. "What the hell are you talking about?" Harry's eyes were begging for an explanation.

"You are not the Malfoy's son Draco," McGonagall stated, "Your true name is Draco Luis Potter. You were taken from your home the night your parents, James and Lily, were killed."

"You mean," Harry said slowly, "that he and I are…"

"Brothers?" Draco asked.

"Twins actually," Tonks told them, "not identical but twins none the less."

"Draco would you mind telling us if you have any scars you do not remember receiving?" Lupin asked.

Draco scowled and thought for a moment, "Actually yes," his fingers grazed over his chest, "I've had it longer as I can remember."

"That would be the concealing charm Lucius put on you. He wouldn't have been able to change your natural looks much but he had to make you look like his child when Narcissa came back from the place of the Dark Lord's defeat with a baby in her arms."

Tonks held Lupin's hand as she explained that their parents had tried to hide them when they heard Voldemort was coming. "James hid you first, Draco, while Lily got Harry. He was on his way back to find Lily when the Dark Lord let himself in."

Tears made trails down Tonks' face as she continued. "Hagrid couldn't find you Draco, we thought Voldemort had found you first. When we realized the extent of Harry's power we knew it couldn't be true. Narcissa had waited until everything was clear before searching for any sign of her master. Instead she found a wailing baby boy in the basement."

The now black haired Tonks took a moment to wipe her eyes. "My friend Serina, Starri and Stormi's mother, had been friends with Cissa at school. She said she never had the heart of a killer. She must have taken you home and begged her husband to spare you. Lucius cared deeply for Narcissa at the time and would have done anything for her. They took you in, hoping they could use you if the Dark Lord returned."

McGonagall took over, telling them that when both boys had come to Hogwarts their first year the Order had know who they were. When the explanation was over, everyone sat in silence until Draco spoke.

"You mean you left me with that bastard of a father all those years and did nothing!"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure they were compelled to save a spoiled brat like you," Harry snapped. Within seconds they were a tangle of flying fists and kicking feet.

"Boys!" Tonks yelled as she and Lupin cast spells on them both. They rose from the floor and were pulled away from each other.

"Let me go, I'm not done with him yet!" Draco yelled, his eye already swelling from where Harry had landed a punch.

"Yeah I still want to break his nose!" Harry spat back, spewing droplets of blood from his split lip.

A silencing charm from McGonagall ended the flow of insults out of both young men. "You both are going to have to get along! You must forget that you were once enemies, you are brothers and therefore stronger together."

Tonks gave them both a stern look, "You two are likely to be one of the strongest set of wizards alive. The only ones that could possibly match you are Stormi and Starri and that is only because they have been together since birth. They will help you learn to use your powers together."

"But he tried to kill Starri!" Harry shouted as the charm was lifted.

"I did not!" Draco snarled, "One moment we're dancing and the next thing I know Starri's bleeding all over me, Pansy is on the floor laughing like she'd gone mental, and everyone is staring at me."

McGonagall sighed, "Harry you may leave now, we would like to speak to Draco." Harry stormed out of the office with a glare at his new found brother.

"Draco we would like to remove the concealment charm from you during the next Hogsmeade trip if you don't mind," Lupin told the agitated blonde teenager.

"That's fine can I just ask what…" Draco's anger slowly faded to anxiety that transformed his sharp face to almost child-like. "What will I look like?"

Tonks smiled at him, "Your hair was darker blond with some red like your mothers, and you also had James' eyes. Your features will more than likely soften a bit. Your skin might darken a little but that should be all of the change."

Draco nodded, stood and began out of the room but stopped at the door. "Thank you," he whispered, "I have family."


	11. Chapter 11

Harry stormed into the Gryffindor common room to find every eye in the room on him. Ignoring the rest of the room, he walked over where Ron was sitting with Hermione, Stormi, and Starri in a corner.

"Harry what is it?" Hermione asked. Harry hadn't been this angry for a long time.

"We need to talk," he told them all, "I have something to tell you."

The five Gryffindor's filed out into the hall to find an empty class room. When they were all situated and charms had been cast to keep any eves droppers out, Harry dropped onto the teacher's desk.

"Now will you tell us what this is all about?" Stormi demanded from where she leaned against a wall.

"He's my brother," Harry whispered, almost inaudible.

"Who is," Ron asked dumbfounded.

"Draco!" Harry yelled, punching the desk. The crack resonated through the room.

After a few moments of shocked silence Hermione spoke, "This is not a funny joke Harry."

"I'm not joking!" He growled, exasperated. "McGonagall just told us, we got separated when Voldemort killed our parents." Hot tears began to slide down Harry's face and Stormi put her arm around him.

"That's all," Harry mumbled quietly, closing his eyes in a feeble attempt to calm himself.

"We're here for you mate," Ron said after a moment.

"It's not the best timing but we can try to get along," Hermione comforted.

"Hold on a minute," Starri snapped irritably. "Last night you were all convinced he tried to kill me! That's quite the change of heart after just a few hours."

"He never could kill anyone, not even last year." Hermione stepped in. "We talked about it after you went to bed last night, when we all calmed down. We were planning to apologize to him the next time we saw him."

Starri sighed and shook her head, "Harry I know you need your friends right now, but Draco doesn't have anyone to talk to about this. I'm going to find him," she squeezed his shoulder. "This will all work out, somehow."

~~*~~

Starri found Draco pacing in another empty class room, closer to the Head Mistress' office. She knocked softly on the slightly open door; he jumped, spun around, and stared at her. His grey eyes were filled with confusion but quickly faded back to the once-usual cold mask.

"I suppose Harry told you." He said with no emotion.

"I wanted you to know I'm here if you need me," she said leaning against the door frame. "I thought you might not want to be alone right now."

"I can take care of myself," he snarled at her. Starri shrugged his frustration off and turned to leave. Draco's heavy sigh stopped her, "Thank you," he whispered, his hand reaching out toward her back.

Starri turned and took a few steps to entwine her fingers in his, "I _am_ still here you know."

Draco pulled her close, burying his head in the smaller woman's shoulder. "Oh God, Starri I have family," his voice shook as tears began to spill from his eyes.

Starri held him as the young man allowed himself to cry for the first time since his childhood.

~*~

"Girls," Tonks began in her office that night, "we need your help."

"You need us to work with the boys," Starri translated from her seat near the fireplace.

"Yes, do you think you can handle it?" Remus was leaning against his old desk next to his hot-pink-haired wife.

"Can we handle it?" Stormi sneered, "We're not children, I think we can handle a few bitchy teenage boys."

"It might take some time though; we can't expect them to just work together when they have been enemies all these years." Starri mumbled, a bit annoyed with the 'can you handle it?' comment as well.

"I suggest you start as soon as possible then," Tonks was now opening the door. "If you need anything just ask. Now I think it's time for you two to head back Gryffindor tower before curfew sets in, I don't want to be responsible for you breaking rules." Stormi swept out of the office without a second glance but Starri looked thoughtful as she stood.

"Curfew huh? That's certainly an idea." She frowned and followed her sister out.

--

A/N: I had to go in and add words in certain places because this chapter was so short. I'm sorry about that but it really couldn't be combined with the next one. Review ?_?


	12. Chapter 12

"Where are we going?" Harry grumbled at Ron as they moved down the dark corridor.

"Where Stormi said to meet her," the tall red-head replied. They opened a back door, walking into the dark shadow of the castle.

~~*~~

"Hermione!" Draco snapped in the proud manner that he had been taught since childhood. "What are we doing?

She gave him her most arrogant glare, "Your following me to where Starri told me to take you, now be quiet. Harry's blood brother or not, I still haven't made up my mind about you." The blonde young man grumbled for the next few minutes. Hermione stopped, turned around, and snapped, "Oh SHUT UP!" before knocking him out. Draco came too a few moments later.

"What the bloody hell was that?" He shouted at the teenage woman standing over him.

"I told you to be quiet," she said matter-of-factly, "you didn't so I fixed the problem." He opened his mouth to reply but she cut him off, "Just stop talking Draco. I honestly don't care about what you have to say." Hermione was on her last nerve and it was fraying.

Draco opened his mouth to tell her off but saw Hermione's face and changed his mind. They rounded a large hedge slightly inside the forest that lined 2 sides of the grounds and saw two figures in the darkness.

Harry and Ron watched Draco and Hermione approach "What is going on here?" Harry growled.

"I'm only here because Starri asked me to follow Hermione." Draco replied with an equal amount of agitation.

"Stay here," Ron interrupted before things got too out of hand.

"And do try not to kill each other," Hermione added before taking Ron's hand and walking back towards the castle.

The newly found brothers were left alone in a clearing near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. They continued to glare at each other for a few moments before something in the trees distracted them. A chestnut horse with a black mane and tail was stepping into the clearing. Both young men looked on in awe as a second horse stepped out of the shadows, where its black body and grey mane blended well.

The horses, who were both female, were making straight paths toward them. The chestnut nudged Draco's chest and the black stopped before Harry. Draco moved his hand up to stroke the mare's neck and was startled to hear a voice in his mind.

"Hello Draco." He jumped back and yelped, which caused the beautiful horses to shy.

"What'd you do that for?" Harry snarled.

Draco could only point for a moment but then his voice returned. "It… Talked!" he said, rather confused.

"Have you gone mental? Horses don't…" Harry was quickly cut off as a large black nose rested on his shoulder.

"I can so!"

"Bloody hell!" he screeched. The one near Draco moved to stand by a dead tree stump.

"Tell him to get on," the black mare commanded.

"Um, she wants you to get on." Harry explained to the blonde. Draco moved slowly to stand on the stump. He took a deep breath and threw his leg over the mare's back.

"No so hard now was it?" She told him with a laugh.

_Wait a minute! I know that voice! _"Starri?" he asked.

The mare nodded her head vigorously and pranced out of the black's way. Harry mounted the black mare and glared at the back of her head. "That makes you Stormi," he grumbled.

"Yes, thank you for stating the obvious." The two horses began walking deeper into the forest while their riders thought.

"So you two are animagi as well." Draco mused aloud.

"Where are we going," Harry asked grudgingly.

"You'll see," the girls conveyed in unison, "You two are brothers, twins. You must learn to work together, deal with each other's faults and joys because you will feel them. When one is in pain, scared, or in need of help, the other will know." The young men looked at each other with indifference. "You know we can communicate without speaking aloud. You will learn to do so as well. Both of you have the ability but you lack practice. You will also learn to hold shields where you don't want the other exploring but with force, no matter how strong your shield is, the other can break it."

"You mean I could just batter my way through his mind if I felt like it?" Draco asked.

"Sure, if you are willing to feel the pain yourself and destroy his defenses, therefore opening you both up to anyone with skill in Legilimency." Starri said with an edge in her voice.

They had arrived in another clearing much deeper in the trees. Harry was surprised they had not come upon any of the creatures he knew inhabited the shadows of the Forbidden Forest. They stopped and the boys quickly dismounted when told. The girls swiftly became teenage witches once again.

"Does that mean, if we become animagi, that we have to be the same animal?" Harry asked with a worried glance at Draco.

"Not necessarily, we just chose the same." Starri replied easily.

"Now you two will have to put the past behind you and be able to work together," Stormi explained.

"That doesn't mean you always have to get along, we certainly don't." Starri quickly added as the boys glared daggers at each other. "But you will need each other."

"Yeah ri…" but Harry never finished.

At that moment a spider web hit Stormi around the shoulders, knocking her against a rock. Starri started toward her sister but was thrown to her knees as a huge spider the size of a large dog shoved past her. Stormi was out cold, a gash in her forehead from where she hit the rock.

"More of these?" Harry cried in frustration, "Why did Hagrid have to bring Aragog here?"

Draco tried to make his way toward Starri as the massive grey animal turned on her. She began to stand but collapsed screaming as blood poured from the large bite that was quickly inflicted on her leg.

"Damn it!" Starri yelled, "Harry, Draco fight together! Trust each other and double your power!" She pulled out her wand, "Stupify!" She screamed and a jet of red light hit another spider as it reached Stormi.

As two more of the 8 legged creatures came out of the trees Starri became silent, leaving the brothers alone. They fought for their lives and for those of the two witches that were unconscious.

"Draco, try actually hitting the spiders not the trees!" Harry barked as a branch exploded, showering them with wood chips.

"Well if you would shut up and let me concentrate I might be able to save your sorry ass," Draco snapped back.

All four spiders were closing in on them, forcing them back to back. Harry knew his strength was fading and would bet Draco was draining as well. With an inward groan he decided to try Starri's advice. "We're going to have to work together or die." He told Draco.

"Fine," he yelled back and opened his mind to his brother.

They moved together as if they had practiced each step. Spells flew together and each of the spiders fell quickly. As the last grey mass of legs collapsed Harry ran towards the rock where Stormi had fallen.

"She's gone!" He yelped, looking around franticly.

"Starri isn't here either," Draco's panicky voice came across from where Starri had been. Applause sounded through the clearing, causing the young men to turn their heads.

"Very good," Stormi said from a branch above Harry.

"Nicely done boys," Starri complemented as she jumped down from another tree near Draco.

"But you… the blood!" Draco gaped as Starri walked up to him, her brown hair swaying to her hips.

"Yes, like I told you before, I can take care of myself thank you," she said, sweeping her cloak aside to reveal a pale line where the bite had been. Harry glared back and forth between Starri and Stormi.

"You had to learn somehow didn't you?" Stormi said, "Let's head back, I'm quite ready for bed."

"You mean you dragged us all the way out here, to see what would attack us, trying to teach us a lesson??" Harry listed, glaring at the girls.

"Quit whining, you get to ride remember?" Stormi smiled before her face elongated.

Harry and Draco grumbled the whole ride back to the castle. Harry was grateful to have no more encounters in the forest though he could swear there were several pairs of reflecting eyes that reminded him of werewolves. As the school came into view Draco spoke.

"That was fun, let's not do it again anytime soon."

"Or," Harry added, "how about not doing it again _EVER._"

They both slid off the horses and Starri and Stormi became human once more. "Should have made them walk back!" Starri declared as they opened a side door to re-enter the castle.

A/N: Yeah this chapter is a little weird but I got a little stuck. Hey I just got an idea! Maybe someone can leave an ACTUAL comment?!?


	13. Chapter 13

The weeks to the Christmas holidays slowly dwindled until it was the day before the Hogwarts Express would whisk away the students who were going home. Draco had been grudgingly accepted back into Hermione's good graces and now the 6 students were sitting together in the Great Hall.

"So Hermione is going home with her parents and Harry is going with Ron." Starri recanted where her three friends were staying. Stormi rolled her eyes at her sister's back and turned to the only non-Gryffindor in the group.

"Where are you staying Draco?"

"Here," he muttered. "Now I have a good reason not to go back to that horrid place." They all knew he spoke of Malfoy Manor.

Starri put her hand on his shoulder and looked at her sister, "Draco why don't you come with Stormi and me? I'm sure mummy and daddy won't mind."

"We're having Christmas dinner with Harry and Ron," Stormi added.

"You are?" Ron asked, "Mum didn't tell me that."

"Hang on," Harry said quickly, "how do you know the Weasleys?"

"Oh well, Mr. Weasley and his parents helped our mum at the station her first year," Starri began.

"She's a muggle born and our dad is a pureblood, they went to school with your parents." Stormi explained, nodding toward Harry and Draco.

"Well, mum was a first year and dad was a second year when Mr. Weasley was a seventh year," Starri clarified.

It took a moment for the information to sink in but as soon as it did, Harry's eyes widened. "They were both in Gryffindor weren't they?"

"Yep," the twins chimed together.

"And your dad was friends with Sirius, right?"

"Yea," Stormi's eyes clouded over, "Daddy was devastated when he found out what happened two years ago."

"Then," Harry said slowly as the possibility dawned on him, "your father…"

"Went on the little escapades every month? Yes."

"He didn't take credit most of the time for the things he came up with, that's why he isn't on any of the Marauders things."

Hermione looked a bit puzzled, "What is his Animagus form then?"

"Jaguar," Starri said with a smirk. "Not quite local but it suits him. Besides, he wouldn't let Uncle Remus be the only odd one."

~~*~~

Hogsmeade station was filled with people, mostly students saying goodbye for the holidays. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Stormi, and Starri just managed to squeeze into a single compartment. Harry, Ron and the twins' owls sat above them, Pigwidgen twittering, and Crookshanks was momentarily curled in Draco's lap purring. Starri was absentmindedly petting the orange cat while Ron and Hermione settled into their seats. Harry and Stormi sat across from each other in the window seats; Hermione sat in the middle of her oldest friends while Draco sat between the twins.

The hours on the train were filled with chatter occasionally broken by a Christmas carol. Starri began the song "Jingle Bells" and refused to stop until everyone was laughing and singing along. Topics of conversation were ever changing from teachers to family to tradition and always switched after each burst of music. Starri and Ron were in a heated debate over who made the best hot chocolate, Stormi or Mrs. Weasley, when the train lurched to a halt at Kings Cross station.

"Fine, we'll just have to have a contest," Starri declared, "on Christmas Eve at your house Ron!"

"And everyone gets to judge," Ron added.

"Deal," they shook hands as the hall between compartments began to fill with students. The train slowly emptied of excited teens that ran into the group of anxious parents waiting on the platform. Ron, who was the first one off the train, waved to his parents before turning to steady Hermione. Stormi and Starri jumped down to the platform and were quickly followed by Harry and Draco. Hermione's parents stood to the left of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley but behind the red-headed couple were a man and woman 4 of the group had never seen before. Both twins shifted to their natural looks as they ran to their parents. Starri was lifted off the ground in a hug by her father who then gave Stormi the same treatment.

The twins' father was a tall, well muscled man with (momentarily) dark hair and very noticeable golden eyes. Their mother stood to her husband's shoulder, her auburn hair fell straight to her hips and her piercing emerald eyes were framed by dark lashes. Draco felt those jewel-toned eyes scan him from blonde hair to sneaker covered toe. Everyone in the group had changed into regular clothes on the train, much less conspicuous than their school robes.

"Mummy, daddy," Starri said, her black trench coat swinging a good foot lower than her knee length skirt. "Allow us to introduce Ron."

"Hermione," Stormi pointed to the brown haired girl wearing a simple sweater and jeans.

"Draco."

"And the ever famous Harry Potter."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Night," Harry shook the hand of each parent.

The woman laughed, "Please call me Serina! Mrs. Night makes me feel so old."

"And I'm Daze, none of this 'Mr. Night' nonsense," said her husband, with a stronger British accent than his wife.

A/N: I'm losing ground here! I only have 2 more chapters written. Can I get some comments? That would be AMAZING!


	14. Chapter 14

"What's it like to find out you have family still alive?" Ron asked Harry later that night. Ron was lying on his bed watching the poster of his favorite Quidditch team while Harry flipped through the photo album Hagrid had given him his first year. Harry was silent and for a moment, Ron thought he hadn't heart the question. He was about to ask again when the Harry spoke.

"Well, I did have Sirius but it wasn't quite the same. Draco is actually my blood… I thought I was the last of it." The dark haired teen sighed, "I was angry at first but now I don't know."

"Cause of who it was or cause they didn't' tell you about him?"

"Both. I had the right to know that I wasn't alone! If they had put us together we wouldn't have been enemies all this time. Everything could have been so much EASIER!"

"I fight with my brothers all the time."

"Yeah but you don't think your brothers are filthy useless gits. Until Draco helped us last year I really thought he was a Death Eater through and through." Harry rolled over, "you still don't trust him." Ron was opening his mouth to protest but Harry held up his hand. "I know you Ron, I can tell its getting better. You remember that he has done nothing even remotely suspicious since the beginning of last year."

"Let me sleep on it," Ron grumbled as he pulled the blanket up to his chin. After a moment of silence his soft snoring filled the room. Harry wanted to stay awake and think but found himself being dragged down into sleep.

~~*~~

Draco lay on the sofa in the Night's living room unable to sleep. Starri had been willing to stay with him but he had eventually convinced her he would be fine on his own. After she left, however, he realized how much he had on his mind.

'_I have a brother. Harry-the-boy-who-lived-to-defeat-Lord-Voldemort-Potter is my FUCKING brother!'_

Draco sighed and buried his head in the soft blue pillow before standing. The silk of his pajama pants swished quietly as he moved. He found his wand on the coffee table and proceeded down the hall to find Starri's room. With help from the light emitting from the end of his wand, Draco found the forest green door that marked the entrance to Starri's domain. He knocked softly and was quickly admitted. Royal purple paint covered the walls, all the furniture was black with the exception of the chrome bed frame where a Slytherin green comforter lay.

"How are you not in my house?" he mumbled to the black haired girl on the floor. Incense burned somewhere and candles flickered as the only light in the room. "What are you doing?"

Starri was in a pair of light purple sleep pants and a black shirt. She sat with her legs crossed and eyes closed. "I'm meditating," she said quietly.

"Meditating?" Draco repeated, thinking of monks in a muggle monastery he had visited once when he was younger.

"Care to join me?" she offered as her eyes opened to reveal amethyst irises.

Draco hesitated, "What do I do?"

"Sit and I'll show you." He sat, mimicking her position, their knees touching. Starri took his hands in her smaller ones and explained. "Take deep breaths, only focus on your breathing." He inhaled slowly. "Good now let your mind drift and close your eyes, don't focus on anything but your breath."

Starri began to inhale and exhale with him and Draco began to relax. He felt his shoulders loosen as the tension slowly left him.

Eventually he felt someone shake his arm. He opened his grey-blue eyes to reveal Starri leaning towards him. He closed the last few inches between their lips for a moment before leaning back to lie on the thick carpet.

"Where did you learn that? It was fantastic," he said quietly.

"It is calming isn't it?" Starri laughed softly, "I learned it from a friend, and I meditate at night so I relax enough to fall asleep."

"It certainly works," Draco yawned.

"Well you can't sleep in here. That would not go over well with my parents." Draco's face took on a mischievous look and Starri's eyes narrowed. "What are you… OH!" She hardly remembered to keep her voice down as his strong arms scooped her up and silently charmed the door open. Draco dumped Starri on the couch and lay down beside her, pulling the blanket over both of them.

"Oh hush," he told the grumbling girl as he put his arm around her. Draco pulled Starri to his bare chest, her soft shirt separating them. He blew in her ear, causing her to jab an elbow into his ribcage.

"That's what you get," she replied to Draco's swift release of breath. "I'll see you in the morning." With that she curled up against his warm body and fell asleep.

Draco sighed, _'might as well get some sleep' _he thought as he drifted off. He fell asleep with the lavender scent of Starri's hair overwhelming him.

~~*~~

Stormi waited until she knew her sister and Draco were asleep before silencing her room. She apparated to the doors of a large mansion in an estate some kilometers away from the house her parents had secured for the holidays. She entered without knocking and found herself in the middle of an argument.

"She's a Gryffindor, she is dating Harry Potter, we CANNOT trust her!" yelled one of the many cloaked figures in the room.

Pansy sat on a large, strait-backed chair that was positioned, next to another identical chair, on a small raised area at the head of the group. She stood and casually flicked her wand out. The person who had spoken fell to the floor. Blaise Zambini's hood slipped away from his face as he writhed on the floor.

"Does any one else care to speak against Stormi?" Pansy asked coolly as Blaise finally let out a shriek of agony. The torturing spell was lifted and he remained on the floor panting for breath.

"Glad to see there is no leniency for those who would stand against us," Stormi snarled from the doorway. Spells shot toward her but Stormi only smirked, her face still unseen in the dim light. She spoke a single word, causing the curses to rebound back onto those that cast them. Four people fell, screaming as their own spells hit them. Lucky for them no one had cast a killing spell.

Stormi moved through the crowd toward Pansy. A single figure stood in her way, defying her authority even as others shrunk away from her. Light flashed and the boy hit the far wall with a sickening crack. Stormi threw her hood back to reveal black curls falling just past her shoulders, framing a pale face and emphasizing blood red eyes.

"Now we begin," Pansy said as Stormi joined her on the raised platform. "Those who defeated my father are still full of themselves. They don't believe anyone would challenge them so soon," she purred.

"Your father died on Halloween, and no one stood against him but the dementors." Blaise growled, his body still recovering from the curse.

Pansy smiled seductively at him, "Those were only my adoptive parents." She cackled, "My true mother and father where Belatrix Lestrange and the Dark Lord."

A/N: A few twists in this chapter. I know I haven't posted in a while, I'm SORRY! Please leave me a review and I'll post the next chapter sooner!


End file.
